My Better Half
by Dreamcatcher94
Summary: Angela Weber is going nowhere with her life. Being stuck in her hometown while going to community college, she dreams of finding her "knight in shining armor" will come for her. She thought she met him, but he slept with her friend. When she begins to lose hope, she ends up meeting a hunky man who has a lot of secrets. Can she handle it or will she run? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fanfiction world, and here I am, giving you another story. I've been contemplating on whether or not to write a Twilight story, since most of them weren't working out very well, and I've thought about the characters that were never always mentioned sometimes. The more I've thought about it, the most likely that the minor characters came to life. **

**I'll admit that I am quite a fan of Embry Call, even though my heart still belongs to Jacob Black, and I've always wondered who could be his better-half (i.e. Sam to Emily, Jacob to Renesmee, Jared to Kim, etc.), and then I thought of one of Bella's human friend who, although has a guy, deserves someone like Embry. As a result, and a whole lot of soul searching, I thought of doing a story about Embry Call and Angela Weber. They seem to complement each other, and it almost seems like a match made in heaven.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Prologue (Angela's POV)

I never thought that my own fairytale would have ever existed. I've always thought that Ben would be my fairytale, but I realized how wrong I was when I spotted him with another girl, that girl who used to be my best friend, Jessica Stanley. Let's just say that the way I've caught them together, wasn't exactly bittersweet.

Anyways, I've always dreamed of a romantic fairytale to come true, like all of those romance novels and fables that I've read ever since I was a little girl. I knew it would be hard to find my "Prince Charming" or my "Knight in Shining Armor," but it would be a wonderful dream to come true.

I've always been known as the bookworm in my little group of friends, and when some of them started dating, and now that I'm not anymore, I kind felt left out because of it. Besides, what are the odds of ever finding someone that I can connect with not just on a romantic level, but as well as a intellectual level and maybe even spiritual.

I come from a very strict, Christian family. My father is a reverend, and my mother works as an elementary school teacher. My whole life, I've been sheltered, because of my father's lifestyle, hence why I was rarely ever able to date. Ben Cheney was the only guy that I've dated lately, and my father didn't approved of him. Well, seems that my father was right about that.

My mother, on the other hand, just wants me to be happy. If she was able to find happiness with my father, I could too someday.

But, here I am, working part-time at a library, while going to school to major in Library Sciences at the community college here in Washington, lacking in any kind of a love life. I feel like I'm the only one left, compared to the rest of my friends.

I mean, Eric Yorkie, our class valedictorian, is now at Harvard, studying medicine, and we've found out that he's engaged (although it was arranged by his and his fiancée's parents, they ended up falling for each other). Michael Newton is now in California's best business school (his father hopes he'll take over the business for him), and he met a very nice girl and they've been dating for awhile. Tyler Crowley and Laura Mallory both moved to New York and ended up eloping. Bella Swan married once we've graduated from high school to her sweetheart Edward Cullen, and they've adopted Edward's niece named Renesmee (I was actually happy for them, they'd made a cute couple). As it turns out for my ex-boyfriend Ben Cheney and my former friend Jessica Stanley, he got her pregnant and they've moved to Seattle and eloped as well.

It definitely did seem like everyone has moved on...and I really did feel like I was left behind. I hated always feeling like and outsider of my group of friends.

The one thing I'd never expected was to end up finding my knight...not even today, on a gloomy, rainy day, here at the library. The second he walked through the front door, that was the one time that I realized that my life was about to change forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, sorry for the delay, but a lot of things going on at the moment that I wasn't in the mood to write for a few days. With school and work in the way of my life, things have just been complicated, so I apologise for not writing anything until now. On the bright side, I am very grateful for the amount of reviews and fans that I have for this story alone so far (although I'm writing another story as well, but that's not the point). **

**So, without further ado, here's the first chapter of this story, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Angela's POV)

Well, it's a very rainy Saturday morning, here in Forks, and honestly...I'm sick of it! I have lived here in Forks, Washington my whole life and I still tend to get annoyed by the rain. However, since I work at the library constantly today, surrounded by many books, I don't seem to mind it. It's more so like an escape for me with everything in my life, especially on gloomy days like today.

Anyways, I'm stacking books on the shelves, when I heard the bell from the front door dinged. When I turned to see who was coming in, my heart started to race. Entering the library, I see two very tall, russet guys, wearing cut-off shorts and t-shirts (one was in a blue one, while the other was wearing a white shirt), and a small little girl with her curly, black hair in pigtail. The guy in the blue shirt lifted her up onto her shoulders and walked her over to the children's section, while the other one looked slightly bored. Both of them were very attractive, that I'll admit, but the one wearing a white t-shirt seemed to stand out to me.

He had short, black hair with his bangs sort of covering his dark brown eyes. He was definitely buff, especially since his muscles showed through his shirt, but he was still attractive. There was still something about his that made him stand out from any other guy I've met or was friends with. He was even better the Ben, that's for sure.

While I was still in a daydream, as I watched him helped his friend get a book to whom I assumed to be his little sister or something, my boss was right in front of me. She's a very sweet, old woman, but she can tend to get a little nosy sometimes when it comes to me. Once, she'd tried to set me up with one of her grandsons, unfortunately, he turned out to be interested in men and not women. "Angela, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"Uh, I was putting some books away, but I kinda got distracted. I'm sorry, Mrs. Meeks."

"It's alright, Angela. Just try to get back to work, okay? I know we don't get a lot of people coming in on the weekends sometimes, but I need all the help I can get." Mrs. Meeks replied, then left me to my work again.

I grabbed some books and started trying put them back on the high shelves. I climbed up one of the ladders that we normally use if someone wanted something that they couldn't reach. Once I reached the top, I realized that I wasn't going to be able to place them back, since there was a lot in my hands. The next thing I know, the books fell out of my hands and I was falling backwards. I thought I was going to fall to my death or something, until I felt some strong, warm arms holding me up. I noticed the white shirt that the guy was wearing, and nervously, I looked up at him. In one second, I couldn't breathe, as he held me in his arms. His eyes were so captivating, that it almost felt like I was in a far away land, being rescued by my knight in shining armor (the one thing that has missed my whole life).

I didn't even noticed that my boss, along with my knight's friend, carrying the little girl, rushed over to us. "Angela, are you alright?" Mrs. Meeks asked me, as the guy finally placed me down on the ground, but we were both still lost in each other's eyes.

After a moment of still staring into those dark orbs of his, I finally turned to my boss and told her I was fine. Once she checked to make sure I was fine, she told me to not try to go up to the high shelves for a while, and headed back to the desk with the guy's friend.

I started to pick up the books off the floor, and he bent down to help me. We started to place some back on the cart with the others, when there was one book left, and we both reached for it. Our fingers touched each other's and it felt electrifying. We looked up at each other, then he smiled at me. I smiled back and said, "Thank you for saving me. I wouldn't know what would happened if I got hurt from that fall."

"You're welcome." He replied, handing me the book as we stood back up. "I'm Embry, by the way."

I looked at the hand he held out for me, then I gently placed my hand in his. "Angela, it's nice to meet you Embry."

"You too, Angela. You too." He held onto my hand for a little while longer, then we finally let go when his friend called for him. He was about to leave, when he pulled his phone out and asked, "I know this may sound kind of weird, but I was wondering if I could get your number? I was hoping that maybe I'll call you later and we could go get some coffee sometime?"

I smiled, then took his phone and placed my number in. I handed it back to him and said, "Just give me a call, and I'll let you know when I'm available for coffee."

He smiled, then said goodbye to me and headed out the door. Once I knew he was gone, I let out a deep breath and started to smile. Maybe things are starting to look up now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review, from Dreamcatcher94**


	3. Chapter 3

******Happy Valentine's Day everyone, to all couples and singletons**. Well, I'm very satisfied with the many reviews and fans that I have now for this story. I thank you for the support, and I hope that this story gives you much joy as it has for me.

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 2 (Angela's POV)

I was sure of what I was thinking when I gave him my phone number. There was absolutely no way in a million years that he would speak to me, it was just impossible to believe. I will admit that after he left with his friend, he did send me a text message, asking me if I was available on Sunday. Realizing that I had to go to church with my family, I had no choice but to turn him down and tell him some other time.

When I went to bed later that night, I could feel a tug on my heart, aching very badly. It was hard to explain, but that was what I felt, and I hated every second of it. Even when I woke up today and got ready for church, I still felt like something was missing. I couldn't explain it, but something was off and I didn't know how to react to it. While the Mass was being held at church, my mother noticed that something was off about me, but I shrugged it off, trying to focus on the Homily my father was giving. Honestly, it wouldn't be proper to talk to my mother about a guy I've met and may feel a strong connection with while my father was preaching about abstaining from sex.

Anyways, once Mass ended, I told my parents that I was going out to get some coffee and would be back later on for dinner. Once I said goodbye to them, I got in my car and headed toward the closest Starbuck's in Forks. There were only two here in Forks, but at least one of them was close by to where I live. I finally parked outside of the store and headed inside the warm coffee-house. Once I walked in, there was a line, which I sort of expected to happen, so I stood in line and waited.

All of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I felt my heart pounding very fast just at the sight of none other than Embry Call. He smiled down at me, and I barely noticed that the cashier was calling out for me to order. Finally out of my trance, I gave him my order and waited for my drink to be made. Embry was soon by my side again after he ordered something and said, "Well, I never thought I would run into you today...but I'm glad I did."

I looked down at my feet and smiled, so he wouldn't see my face turning red. He placed a finger underneath my chin and lifted my face so that he could see my eyes. "I like it when you blush, it's cute."

"Thank you," I muttered, as I went to grab my cup of hot chocolate.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," he answered, as he grabbed his coffee. "You just seem a bit shy, and I'll admit that I kinda like it."

I didn't even noticed that we grabbed a seat on the couch, close by to the fireplace. I ran my fingers through my hair and replied, "Well, I just...never mind."

"What?" he set his coffee down on the table in front of us and rested his arm on the edge of the couch, leaning his body toward me. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. You would probably think that I'm crazy."

"I wouldn't, so just tell me what it is."

I took a deep breath, and finally said, "So, ever since we've met yesterday, I've had this weird feeling in my heart. It feels like something is pulling it somewhere, and when I think about you or even see you, I can't get you out of my head. For some odd reason, I just really like you, and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

He leaned in even closer and replied, "I don't think you're crazy. In fact, I feel the same way about you."

"You do?" he nodded. "But, we don't even know each other well enough?"

"We will get to know each other, in time...but there is one thing I want to try."

I looked into his eyes for a moment, then out of nowhere, he kissed me. Passion started to erupt from deep within me, as I gently moved one of my hands to the side of his face. It was a sweet, innocent kiss, but still magical in my mind. Once he pulled away, I giggled and said, "You do realize that you have to wait until about the third date to kiss a girl, right?"

He laughed and replied, "Yeah, but I just wanted to see what would happen if I do it on Friday night, when I take you out to the movies. At least now I know what to expect."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"That you're definitely attracted to me."

He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed his coffee and left, leaving me in heaven from his divine kiss. It wasn't until I realized that he told me he was taking me out on Friday night, but it didn't matter. My dreams were beginning to come true, slowly, but they're coming true!

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review, from Dreamcatcher94**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Angela's POV)

It's now Friday, and I can honestly say that I'm a bit nervous. Embry and I did text each other during the week after what happened at the coffee shop, but I was feeling a little bit nervous about our date tonight. I've only been with one other guy, and I have this feeling that he may have dated a bunch of other girls before me.

I just feel intimidated about all of this! If only he knew how I was feeling about all of this, but I digress. Here I am, sitting in my living room, waiting for him to come, for about two hours. He texted me earlier that he was gonna be running a little late, but I didn't think it would be that long of a wait.

I've paced for a little while, then I sat down, but my leg started bouncing in nervousness. I'm very frustrated at this point, I mean for crying out loud he made me wait for him for two hours straight, and nothing.

After another hour of waiting patiently for him, I've started to give up on any kind of chance to date him, and decided to just change into a pair of pajamas, put my glasses on and put on some sappy movie. I started to pop some popcorn, until I heard a knock at the door. Wary, I went and opened the door, to which I've found Embry standing on the other side, his hair with some sticks and leaves stuck in it. "Hey," he said to me.

"Hi? What happened?"

He thought for a moment, then he ended up running his hands through his hair, giving him the answer to my question. "Oh, I know this probably looks weird..."

"You think?" I chuckled, as I started pulling some of the branches out of his hair. He started laughing as well, as I pulled him inside of my apartment. I sat him down on the couch as I went to grab some scissors, a wash cloth and a trash can. When I came back, I caught sight of him taking his shirt off, allowing me to see his hard, chiseled chest and abs. I was speechless for a moment, especially when he noticed that I was ogling at him and smirked at me.

"I'm guessing that I'm forgiven now, huh?"

I shook my head and replied, "Nice try, but you're not getting out of standing me up on our date." I quickly wet the wash cloth in the sink of the kitchen, before returning to him and trying to fix his hair.

"I get that you're a bit upset with me," he said, while I started to remove all of the branches and leaves out of his hair with the wet wash cloth. "and I did try to get here as fast as I could, but work got in the way, and I wasn't able to reach you for nearly three hours. I'm so sorry that I didn't call you, Angela. I'm pretty much kicking myself for making you feel like I was standing you up. In all honesty, I was really looking forward to our date."

I started to run my fingers through his hair, making sure it was all out, but soon found myself staring into his dark brown eyes. "I was looking forward to it, too."

Embry leaned in a bit closer to me and softly replied, "Maybe we can do that tomorrow morning as a second date."

"A second date? We haven't even been on a first date!"

"Well, technically, this is a first date, in a very strange way. With fresh popcorn, a sappy movie, and you right next to me, it pretty much is a first date, don't you think?"

"Well, now that you put it that way, I guess it is."

Embry nodded, then he pushed a strand of unwanted hair out of my face. He gently caressed my face in his rough, warm hands, smiling at me? "You're so beautiful, Anges."

I started blushing, as Embry leaned in and lightly kissed me. I moved my hands and rested them on his shoulders, as he moved us further into the couch. The kiss became very intense and electrifying with every second, as he leaves me breathless with his warm touches.

He pulled away, only to leave kisses all over my fave and along my neck. I started to shudder at his touches, and kissed him one last time before he told me he had to go. I pulled him back down, but he gently took my hands and kissed them tenderly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, and I will make it the most memorable date we've ever been on."

"I think tonight was pretty memorable, Embry."

He chuckled and kissed me again, and finally went home. This was just the beginning of what could be a possibly good relationship.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. I do want to ask from all of my faithful readers a question. I was considering on writing an entire series on each and everyone of the werewolves and their imprints (even ones some would never have thought to be possible) and I think it would be a neat to hear from you guys, for the single werewolves, who would you like to see them with. It can be a character that you've made up, a character from the Twilight saga, or even a character from another book or something.**

**Here are the lists of the other single characters of the beloved wolf pack, and you can let me know what you're thinking:**

**1. Leah Clearwater **

**2. Seth Clearwater**

**3. Brady Fuller**

**4. Collin Littlesea**

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Angela's POV)

The next day, Embry did show up at my house again, and as promised, he was taking me to the movies. He drove us in his old, beat-up, pick-up truck all the way to Port Angeles. We were standing in line, waiting to get tickets (thank goodness it wasn't a long line, especially at this hour), when all of a sudden, _someone_ recognized me.

"Angela?" Embry and I turned around, and we ended up finding Ben Cheney, my ex-boyfriend, with his arms around a rather pregnant Jessica Stanley. "Is that you?"

"Ben? Jessica? What are you doing here?" I asked them, while taking Embry's warm hand in mines and holding them rather tightly. I was hoping that I wasn't hurting him.

"Well, we were gonna spend some time here and go see a romantic movie. Jess has been dying to see it, so we thought why not. Who's this?"

Angela was about to say something, when Embry extended his free hand out to Ben and Jessica, saying, "I'm Embry, Angela's boyfriend."

"Oh wow," Jessica sighed and fan her hand to her face after Embry shooks hands with her. "You're quite a hunk, I'm surprised that Angie here was able to get together with someone like you."

I could feel Embry's arm shaking from my hands, so I tried to rub one of them over his trembling hand. He looked down at me and tenderly smiled and replied, "She's one of a kind, that's how we've gotten together." Tears nearly brimmed in my eyes, as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately right in front of them. I'll admit that I'm a bit self-conscious on things like this, but his kisses were very intoxicating for me.

Once we've pulled away, Jessica cleared her throat and asked, "Well, if you two don't mind, maybe we could all go on a double date next week? Same place, same time?"

We didn't get the chance to answer, and unfortunately, we had no choice but to go on this stupid double date next week. However, the only thing good that did come out of all of this was when Embry called himself my "boyfriend." Once we've already gotten the tickets, the snacks and a seat in the back row, I finally turned to him and asked, "Did you mean what you've said out there? About you being my boyfriend?"

He looked straight into my eyes and answered, "Yes, I did mean it. Are you okay with that?"

I leaned over to him and gently brushed my lips against his and whispered, "I'm more than okay with that."

He chuckled softly, then caresses the side of my face with one of his hands and pulled me in for another mind-blowing passionate kiss. Although we've barely know each other, it was worth it...even if we were missing pretty much half of the movie.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. I do want to ask from all of my faithful readers a question. I was considering on writing an entire series on each and every one of the werewolves and their imprints (even ones some would never have thought to be possible) and I think it would be a neat to hear from you guys, for the single werewolves, who would you like to see them with. It can be a character that you've made up, a character from the Twilight saga, or even a character from another book or something.**

**So far, I've had a few people give me some ideas of potential mates for the four single wolf pack members, and I'll post the ones that were sent to me. If there are any more suggestions or what not, please let me know:**

**1. Leah Clearwater -**** Nahuel, ****Jacob Black (if he's not going to imprint on Renesmee in these story collections), ****Collin Littlesea,**** Sam's half-brother Levi Uley, Angela Weber's brother (no name listed yet)**

**2. Seth Clearwater - ****Jessica Stanley,**** Bree Tanner,**** Bella's half-sister (no name listed yet),**** Angela Weber, Bella Swan, Lauren Mallory**

**3. Brady Fuller - ****Rainie (****Jared or Kim's sister)**,** Maria, Lauren Mallory**

**4. Collin Littlesea -**** Leah Clearwater,**** Tanya, Embry's half-sister or step-sister (no name listed yet)**

* * *

**Okay, another side note: I'm planning on writing a story that kind of goes along the lines of "The Bachelor" (some of you may be familiar with the show, and some may not be, but it is pretty cool to watch), but the title star will be none other than Taylor Lautner. I know for a fact that a lot of female fans of his who would be wanting more than anything to either read about him, or even be "The One" for him, so I've decided to ask my fellow and faithful readers what character that would imagine Taylor Lautner being, or even not meant to be with.**

**On the show, "The Bachelor" is well-known for its multiple dramas, and why not add to that, right? Please send me a submission (no matter how many) or ask me if you would like to see something in the story, and I'll try to make it happen.**

**Here is how each of the female characters should be submitted:**

**Name of Character (first and last name):**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation:**

**Personality:**

**Reason for being on the show (optional):**

**Background Information (optional):**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 5 (Angela's POV)

It's been nearly two months since we've officially became boyfriend and girlfriend, and I will say that it's been progressing overtime. I'll admit that there were times when he wold disappear from our date, and I would never know where he was or what happened until the next couple of days, but somehow, I started to connect with him unlike the way I used to connect with Ben.

Everything has changed within the past couple of months, and I can't help nut say that I might be falling for him. At first, I thought I was going insane thinking that way, but on one date, I realize that I was in fact in love with him.

Well, it happened when Jessica decided to call and tell us we were going on a double date with them and Embry and I didn't have a way to get out of it. The four of us went to a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant, and we've nearly gotten thrown out because Ben started to have a hissy fit with the waiter about not getting what he order and his food ended up being cold. It turns out that Embry used to be a chef at the restaurant and he offered to help the head chef cook the meal for everyone. He definitely shined that night, and Jessica pointed out to me that he's a keeper, and somehow I knew right then and there that I loved him.

It's scary to feel this way, especially when I've only been with one other guy, and being with someone like Embry...it's life changing for me.

He asked me a little while ago if I would like to come to some bonfire tonight with him to meet his friends, and honestly, I'm a little bit nervous. I've only met Quil and Claire, since they've always been at the library with him whenever Embry comes to visit me. I have yet to meet the rest of them, let alone his family (he hasn't met mines either, but he will soon enough), and I'm still nervous about it with my entire body trembling in fear and excitement.

Embry finally came over to my apartment to pick me up, and he noticed that I was shaking still when I opened the door. He took his light-weight jacket off and placed it around my shoulders. "You okay?" He asked me, while kissing my forehead tenderly.

"I'm fine, just a little bit nervous, that's all." I answered truthfully.

He cradled my face in his warm hands and smiled very sweetly at me and said, "Angel, you'll be just fine. They're going to love you, trust me."

I nodded in agreement, as he bent down and kissed me with his warm lips. I moved my hands and held him by the neck, pulling him further down to me. I could feel his hands move and soon rested on my hips. Soon enough, we were getting a little heated when he lifted me up into his arms, and my legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel his needs pressing rather hard against me, so I quickly pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry,"he breathed out, resting his head against mines. "I didn't mean to take it that far."

"It's okay, Embry." I whispered, and gently kissed him again. He let me down and took one of my hands in his.

"C'mon Angel, they're waiting for us." We walked out the door, got in his car, and started driving down the La Push. I just hope they'll like me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**As of right now, I'll be posting a poll for each of the single wolf and who could possibly be their potential mate in future writings. Please go on my profile page and vote as soon as possible. There's a poll posted right now, so please vote.**

* * *

**Okay, another side note: I'm planning on writing a story that kind of goes along the lines of "The Bachelor" (some of you may be familiar with the show, and some may not be, but it is pretty cool to watch), but the title star will be none other than Taylor Lautner. I know for a fact that a lot of female fans of his who would be wanting more than anything to either read about him, or even be "The One" for him, so I've decided to ask my fellow and faithful readers what character that would imagine Taylor Lautner being, or even not meant to be with.**

**On the show, "The Bachelor" is well-known for its multiple dramas, and why not add to that, right? Please send me a submission (no matter how many) or ask me if you would like to see something in the story, and I'll try to make it happen.**

**There are some limits: the character cannot be 18-years-old, based upon the possibility of the female being a high school student, but she can be a college student if she's younger than the bachelor (he's 25 in this story); in each chapter, there will be at minimum two people eliminated based upon how popular each characters are to the fans, but in the first chapter only four will be eliminated (that way, everyone will get an equal and a long enough chance to get to know the bachelor in this story); and if you do put something for background information, please make it interesting and a bit appealing to everyone (ex. If she comes from a divorced family, if she has a child, if she has a disability, if she's adopted or is a manipulator, etc.)**

**Here is how each of the female characters should be submitted:**

**Name of Character (first and last name):**

**Age:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation:**

**Personality:**

**Reason for being on the show (optional):**

**Background Information (optional):**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 6 (Angela's POV)

We've finally arrived to First Beach, and I could feel myself shiver from the freezing cold. Embry wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and gently kissed my forehead. "You're gonna be fine, sweetheart." He whispered to me once we've reached the bonfire site.

I took in a deep breath and walked with him over to a log. He sat down in the sand, leaning his back against the log, and pulled me down to sit in between his legs. I was comforted by his warmth as he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me close to him so that I was leaning into his chest. I took in his woodsy scent, as he chatted with his friends, while some of their girlfriends said hello to me.

There were a few things that sort of stood out to me that night, some of which I'm not sure is a good thing or a bad thing?

For one thing, one of Embrys's friends I recognized as Jacob Black, a guy who had this massive crush on Bella when the Cullen's moved away and came back during part of our senior year. He still looked the same, and it was uncannily odd in my mind. I kept thinking he should look as old as Embry is to me (I assume he's at least in his mid-20's, but I could be wrong).

Another thing I've noticed was there was a young girl with him, who looks to be about thirteen. She was very sweet and kind to me, but I noticed that there was something different about her. She reminded me of Edward and Bella, and that's even more scary. I knew that they're still married and I've heard that they've adopted Edward's niece, but if this young girl is that niece, then something is really wrong with this picture. Even seeing her with Jacob, it's still a little awkward, because she looks so much like Bella, but I digress.

The one last thing I've noticed tonight was when one of the elders started telling the legends of the tribe. I'll admit that I was quite fascinated by it, but something was a bit off, because every time I take my eyes off the storyteller and looked around, everyone is staring at me; even Embry started to stare at me intently, looking slightly petrified. I had this feeling in the back of my head that something was wrong.

Was it possible that the legend of some warriors could turned into wolves, that such things as vampires existed, and "imprinting" is a rare but valuable gift any wolf would've dreamed of? Honestly, I don't know if its true or not, but I am a bit skeptical.

After we were told the legends, Embry took my hand and walked me over to one side of the beach so no one would follow. He sat me down on the nearest log and backed away a bit, giving the both of us some space. He ran his fingers through his hair, then looked at me and said, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," I answered, readying myself for the possible worst outcome. "What is it?"

"The legends you've just heard tonight, they're true..."

Okay, I did not see that one coming...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**The poll for Leah is still up, so if you haven't had a chance, please vote. Also, I might create polls for the ones who, although have imprints, maybe have someone else to imprint on, so please give me your input and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 7 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_After we were told the legends, Embry took my hand and walked me over to one side of the beach so no one would follow. He sat me down on the nearest log and backed away a bit, giving the both of us some space. He ran his fingers through his hair, then looked at me and said, "There's something I need to tell you."_

_"Okay," I answered, readying myself for the possible worst outcome. "What is it?"_

_"The legends you've just heard tonight, they're true..."_

_Okay, I did not see that one coming..._

* * *

"What did you just say?" Did he say what I think he just said? If he meant it, I think we're both going insane.

"The legends, us turning into wolves, imprinting, vampires, all of it is real." He said.

I thought about it for a couple of seconds, then I busted out laughing. Embry looked at me like I was crazy, then he did something I thought was too embarrassing and frightening.

He started taking his clothes off, which caused me to get off the log and back away a bit, because his entire naked body was trembling that it was almost like you couldn't see him. Then, the one thing I never thought would be possible: he turned into a wolf right in front of my eyes.

I couldn't believe that it was happening all so fast. A world where I never thought that supernatural beings would ever exist definitely did in ours, and I'm feeling both excited and nervous. If he was able to turn into a wolf to protect the tribe from evil vampires, what did I have to do with it? Was I an innocent an a vampire might be after me, I didn't know. But, there was one thing that bothered me the most as I stared into Embry's large brown eyes that I still love most about him: imprinting.

I remember that one of the elders said that it's supposed to be rare, but it is a blessing when a wolf finds the person they would spend the rest of their lives with, and now thinking about Embry and the possibility that he might imprint scares the crap out of me, especially because I'm falling in love with him.

Yes, I admit that I've fallen hard for him, and maybe I did say it to myself, but to say it out loud makes this even harder and more complicated to handle. I don't know what he sees in me, and I don't even know if he does imprint, what will happen to us?

There was only one thing I could do, and that's exactly what I did: I ran away and never looked back.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**The poll for Leah is still up, so if you haven't had a chance, please vote. Also, I might create polls for the ones who, although have imprints, maybe have someone else to imprint on, so please give me your comments and tell me what you think.**

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 8 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_He started taking his clothes off, which caused me to get off the log and back away a bit, because his entire naked body was trembling that it was almost like you couldn't see him. Then, the one thing I never thought would be possible: he turned into a wolf right in front of my eyes._

_I couldn't believe that it was happening all so fast. A world where I never thought that supernatural beings would ever exist definitely did in ours, and I'm feeling both excited and nervous. If he was able to turn into a wolf to protect the tribe from evil vampires, what did I have to do with it? Was I an innocent an a vampire might be after me, I didn't know. But, there was one thing that bothered me the most as I stared into Embry's large brown eyes that I still love most about him: imprinting._

_I remember that one of the elders said that it's supposed to be rare, but it is a blessing when a wolf finds the person they would spend the rest of their lives with, and now thinking about Embry and the possibility that he might imprint scares the crap out of me, especially because I'm falling in love with him._

_Yes, I admit that I've fallen hard for him, and maybe I did say it to myself, but to say it out loud makes this even harder and more complicated to handle. I don't know what he sees in me, and I don't even know if he does imprint, what will happen to us?_

_There was only one thing I could do, and that's exactly what I did: I ran away and never looked back._

* * *

It's been a couple of months since the incident, and I haven't left my apartment during that time. I've called out sick a few times or I would go to work and work hard until I come home exhausted, and I didn't bother to go to church anymore because of what happened. My family started to get worry about me, but I wouldn't tell them what was going on, because even thinking about it hurts so much.

I couldn't get my head wrapped around any of this supernatural nonsense about him finding his soul mate. I can handle him turning into a wolf, since I saw it with my own eyes, but not this. He's going to imprint on some girl someday, and I'll end up losing him forever.

I was laying on the couch with a thin blanket wrapped around myself, watching the classic movie "Gone with the Wind." Tears were staining my face as I watched the two main characters confess their love for each other. I just wished that I could admit how I feel to Embry.

A knock at the door disrupted my train of thoughts, so I paused the movie and carried the blanket over my shoulder as I went to answer the door. Once I opened it, I found Embry on the other side, shirtless in all of his glory, panting with his hands holding the door frame. "Embry, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I think I know why you ran away from me," he breathed out, letting himself inside my apartment.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I've told you too quickly about who I am." That wasn't why I ran away, but I didn't get a chance to say it yet. "I know we've only been together for about a couple of months, but I couldn't lie to you forever, so that's why I brought you to the bonfire and told you about my people."

"Embry..."

"I hated that I was keeping it a secret for so long, and I'm so sorry. If I could change what happened, so that you wouldn't see you as a monster, I would do it in a heartbeat!"

"Embry, you're not a monster!"

That got Embry's attention, so he looked straight into my eyes with his eyebrows arched. "I'm not?"

I shook my head to confirm it. "Then why did you run away from after I've phased?"

I took a deep breath before I answered him. "The truth is, after you've turned into a wolf, I started to remember the story about 'imprinting.' I kept thinking about you and if you ever do find your soul mate, and I started feeling guilty about falling in love with you, so I thought it was best to leave so you could get a chance to find the one you're meant to be with. What's worse is that I'm still hopelessly in love with you."

He stared at me, with a strange look in his eyes that I wasn't sure what it meant. "You're in love with me?"

"Yes." I replied, although it came out as a question. The next thing I know, Embry walked quickly over to me, wrapped his arms securely around my body and kissed me with all of the passion in the world. Our tongues soon met the passion's standards, as he lifted me up with my legs clinging to his torso.

He carried me into my bedroom, and gently set me down, so the back of my legs were touching the edge of the bed. He rested his forehead against mines, a huge grin was stretched across his face as he looked down at me lovingly. "Angel, I don't have to go searching for my imprint, because I've already found her."

I could feel tears brimming in my eyes and I've tried to look away from him, but Embry wasn't having it. He caressed my face, making sure I had eye contact with him. "It's you, Anges. You're my imprint, and I'm in love with you."

I started giggling, as did he, and I pulled him back to kiss me, and the next thing I know, we were lying on the bed, with most of our clothes taken off. Embry looked at me and asked, "Are you sure you're ready?"

I took his face in my hands and whispered, "I've been waiting for you to come for so long, and I don't want to wait for our wedding night to give you this gift. I'm yours, and I always will be."

He smiled, and kissed me again, and on that night, I've gave him the one thing I've valued the most: my heart, body and soul.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**The poll for Leah is still up on my profile page! This is your last chance before I post a poll for Seth, so hurry and vote if you haven't yet!**

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 9 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"...You're my imprint, and I'm in love with you."_

_I started giggling, as did he, and I pulled him back to kiss me, and the next thing I know, we were lying on the bed, with most of our clothes taken off. Embry looked at me and asked, "Are you sure you're ready?"_

_I took his face in my hands and whispered, "I've been waiting for you to come for so long, and I don't want to wait for our wedding night to give you this gift. I'm yours, and I always will be."_

_He smiled, and kissed me again, and on that night, I've gave him the one thing I've valued the most: my heart, body and soul._

* * *

The sunlight was very bright from the window, as I woke up the next morning. I was about to rub my eyes, when I discovered that I was in a death grip by a pair of warm, strong, tan arms. I could feel my lips stretching out across my face, knowing that he was here. I started to remember everything that has happened last night, finding out that I'm his soul mate, saying "I love you" to one another, and finally giving him all of me; pure magic.

I turned my body in Embry's arms so that I could see his face. I was mesmerized by how peaceful he looked when he's sleeping, and so beautiful in an earthly, Greek god kind of way. I pulled one of my arms out of his tight hold on me and traced my finger tips along his face. Smoothing my fingers across his eyebrows, down his nose and parting his lips, I then kissed him with all of the love I had in me.

At first, he didn't respond because he was incoherent, but soon enough, his heart rate started speeding up and he was kissing me back in the same amount of passion. Once we pulled away, he ran a hand through my long, bed-head hair and stroke my cheek with his thumb. "Well, that's a nice way to wake up."

I started to giggle, as he lightly kissed me again. "Hi," I whispered to him.

"Hi," he spoke softly. "How're you doing this morning, Angel?"

"I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine right now."

"Me too, Anges. Me too," he was about to say something else, but he started to notice that I was feeling some pain from the aftermath, but it was minor. Losing my virginity last night, it was pleasurable but also hurt a little bit...well, maybe a lot, but not right now.

"You okay?" He asked me, as he rubbed his hand over my arm in a soothing manner.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore, that's all."

Embry probably assumed that I was lying, which I really wasn't, so I gently brushed my lips against his. He laid his hand on my face again and opened my mouth with his tongue, and soon they've met in a heated kiss. He started to move on top of me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, but he had a smile on his face. "I love you, Angela." He said quietly.

I started giggling again like I did last night , and responded back, "I love you too, Embry."

He started to laugh as well, and kissed me again, until he rolled us back so that we were both lying side by side. I laid my head on top of chest, with my ear right at the sound of Embry's heart beat. I ran my finger tips across his chest, as he left sweet kisses against the crown of my head. There was something that's been on my mind for some time, even before I found out Embry's true nature. "Embry?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"How many girls have you been with before me?"

He thought for a minute, then said, "To be honest, I've only been with one other girl besides you."

"Oh," there was a long pause before I continued. "What happened?"

"Her name was Cassandra; we knew each other since kindergarten. I used to have such a huge crush on her back then before I ever phased, but she thought I was nothing. After I started phasing, I came back a week after, and all of a sudden, she wanted me."

"You mean, you've only went out with Cassandra, whom only noticed you after you've, uh, _transformed_?"

"At first, it seemed that way. After we've spent some time together, she'd then discover some things about me that she found attractive. Most of my life, I've never been one to be bold and ask someone out, unlike her. I was a lot like you, actually."

"You were shy, too?" Embry doesn't seem like that kind of person. "You don't seem like it to me."

"That's because you bring out the best in me. That's why I'm never shy or nervous around you at times." Embry laughed, kissing my forehead again.

I smiled up at him, and gave him a peck, before resting my head upon his chest again. "So, what happened to her?"

"Cassandra...uh...she, um..." I could hear his voice starting to crack, and I could see tears beginning to form in his eyes.

I stroke my thumb against his cheek, capturing the tears that were beginning to fall from his eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Embry. It's okay."

He cleared his throat and continued, "It was on the night of our graduation, and she wanted to go to some all-night party with her friends, and she said she would call me when she leaves. I didn't get a call, until I saw a news segment of her car destroyed and I discovered she died in a hit and run accident."

"I'm so sorry. Did she know about who you are?"

"No, she never knew."

I stayed quiet for a while, and I finally asked him the question I dreaded to hear an answer for. "Did, uh, did you want to imprint on her?"

He looked down at me, and lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. "I won't lie, when I thought she could be my other half, but after her death and finally meeting you a couple years later, I think she led me to you. Cassandra may have been a part of my past life, but you are my present and future. I'm just afraid of losing you, whether it's to something supernatural or a natural disaster or anything like that. I just can't bare the thought of losing you, because you're a part of me, and always will be."

"And you won't, you won't lose me. No matter what happens, I'll always be here with you."

I could see tears forming in Embry's eyes again, and I could even feels some streaming down my own face. We both leaned in and fell into another passionate kiss, and since we were already naked and laying in my bed in the early morning, we fell even more in love as we joined together again as one, completing each other's _better half_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**The poll for Seth is now posted on my profile page, so please cast your votes! I might repost the poll for Leah, but it won't be anytime soon, so keep an eye out for it.**

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 10 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_I stayed quiet for a while, and I finally asked him the question I dreaded to hear an answer for. "Did, uh, did you want to imprint on her?"_

_He looked down at me, and lifted my chin so I could look into his eyes. "I won't lie, when I thought she could be my other half, but after her death and finally meeting you a couple of years later, I think she led me to you. Cassandra may have been a part of my past life, but you are my present and future. I'm just afraid of losing you, whether it's to something supernatural or a natural disaster or anything like that. I just can't bear the thought of losing you, because you're a part of me, and always will be."_

_"And you won't, you won't lose me. No matter what happens, I'll always be here with you."_

_I could see tears forming in Embry's eyes again, and I could even feels some streaming down my face. We both leaned in and fell into another passionate kiss, and since we were already naked and laying in my bed in the early morning, we fell even more in love as we joined together again as one, completing each other's better half._

* * *

It's been a few days since our reunion, and Embry thought it would be a great idea for me to meet his mother for the first time, since we've gotten back together. To be honest, I'm a bit nervous on meeting her.

It's always nerve-wracking when it comes to meeting your boyfriend or girlfriend's parents, y'know? I could feel my entire body shaking as we were driving to the reservation to meet her. Embry turned to me, then lightly took one of my hands in his and gently kissed my knuckles, which did soothe me a bit but not so much.

"You're gonna be fine, Anges. There's nothing to worry about."

"'Nothing to worry about?'" I asked him, "Are you kidding? This is your mother who practically raised you on her own, without any help from anyone. I know that we're meant to be together, but it's still scary. I'm more scared of her than of seeing you naked when you phased in front of me!"

Embry chuckled, as he finally parked in front of his childhood home. He turned to me and kissed me swiftly on the lips and said softly, "You're going to be fine, Angela. She'll love you, I promise."

I was still loss for words, but I nodded, as he got out of the car and ran to my car door and opened it for me. I placed my hand in his as I stepped out, and he kissed me again. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mines, "You're gonna be fine, and I'm not going to leave your side today, 'kay?"

I nodded, as he intertwined my fingers with his and walked beside him to the entrance of his mother's home. He opened the door without knocking, and called out, "Mom? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" she hollered, as he walked me with him over there. The house was very pretty and quaint, perfect for a small family, and I loved the artworks that were in each room. Once we were inside the kitchen, I saw a small, petite, fourty-something-old woman with her long, shiny black hair placed in a messy bun. She was very pretty, and very young, which I found very intriguing. I remembered Embry mentioning that his mother had him at a very young age, but it was hard to tell if she was actually his mother or maybe his sister. He walked over to greet his mother once she saw him. "Hey Mom," he said, as he went to hug her and lifting her off the ground.

She laughed and asked him to put her down, to which he complied with. "Oh, Embry, I know I'm your young mother, but I am getting older, y'know?"

"I know, Mom." He laughed, then smiled back at me. "Mom, I want you meet somebody."

She walked over with him, as he ran his hand over the small part of my back in a soothing way. "Mom, this is Angela. Anges, this is my mother."

I was about to shake her hand when she wrapped me into her arms in a very loving, motherly way. "Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Call."

"Please, call me Loretta. Every body does, well, except my son. He has no choice but to call me 'Mom!'"

I nodded and smiled at her. She seems like a genuine, nice woman, and I could see a lot of things in her that reminds me of Embry. She may have been young when she had him, but I could see how much she loved him. Embry was her son, and that was all that matter to her, and I can't imagine how hard it was to be a young mother and to raise a child on your own, but she did it and did a great job. If she didn't keep Embry, we wouldn't have met.

* * *

After we'd finished eating lunch, Loretta asked Embry to run an errand for her so that she could spend some time alone with me. He was reluctant to go, but I told him it was okay, so he left. Loretta took me with her to the living room, and we sat down on the couch together. She looked at me with a warm smile and said, "So, I know this is a little scary now. I just wanted to know how you're doing so far, are you doing okay?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied. "I guess I'm still feeling a little nervous about meeting you, that's all."

"Really, why?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath and gave her the truth. "I guess it's just, I haven't been with a guy for such a long time and it's scary. I do feel something for your son, but I guess that meeting you meant it would be a step-up in our relationship, and I'm feeling afraid that if things get serious, what would happen next?"

Her smile grew, just by hearing my answer. She then replied, "Angela, you are the most honest young woman I've ever met. You seem very genuine and you do have strong feelings for my son, and I can see that. I know it's a little scary, because when I had Embry, I was scared out of my mind to be a teenage mother. I was living on the Makah reservation most of my life before coming down here on a scholarship for fine arts. I met this guy during my internship, and I fell in love with him, and when I found out I was pregnant, he ran. My scholarship went down the drain, and my family kicked me out and I had nowhere to go. Eventually, the elders here on the Quileute reservation allowed me to stay and helped me out because I was young and pregnant. Without their help, the art scholarship, and my son coming into my life, I would've never came here. There is one thing that you and I have in common,"

"What's that?"

"Courage, that's what we have. I was courageous to keep my son, whom I loved with all of my heart, and to still pursue a degree in arts, and here you are, facing all odds and dealing with your family who raised you into a Christian lifestyle, and yet you're in love with my son, whom people deemed as a nobody. You, Angela Weber, are the most strongest person I've ever seen, and I hope you stay that way, and that yours and Embry's children will be that way, too."

I thanked her and hugged her will all my might. I thanked her for being such an amazing woman who brought the one I'm destined to be with to this world, and if it wasn't for her, I would be lost forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**The poll for Seth is now posted on my profile page, so please cast your votes! I might repost the poll for Leah, but it won't be anytime soon, so keep an eye out for it.**

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Okay, I do want to address about the questions I've been receiving so far, and I'm glad that everyone has asked about certain things that I did not mention beforehand or would like you guys to guess. Nevertheless, I've thought it would be a fun way by answering some of the most asked questions that's been sent to me so far, and if there's any more, I'll answer them in the next chapter or so.**

**I appreciate the interest in this story, so let me give you the questions that's been asked the most, and I'll give you the answers you've longed to hear:**

* * *

**Question #1: Are you going to make Angela get pregnant?**

_**Answer: Y'know, I've thought about whether I'm going to make Angela get pregnant after what happened in the last chapter. It's hard to draw a line for whether I should make her pregnant, because she is a Christian and a daughter of a minister. Then again, she and Embry are meant to be together, and eventually they were going to have children in the future. I won't spoil the surprise about whether I'll have Angela get pregnant, but I will say that I'll consider it if it does come up again. However, if you would like to see her get pregnant, please say so, so that way I know if there are some people who would be interested in seeing that.**_

* * *

**Question #2: Will the Cullen's turn up?**

_**Answer: The Cullen's will most likely turn up, but it won't be immediate. The reason is because the Cullen's are not supposed to be seen yet because of if they get noticed by humans that they haven't aged, and because of Renesmee and her rapid growth spurt. Eventually they'll be seen in this story, but it won't be happening anytime soon. You'll just have to wait and see what happens later in future chapters.**_

* * *

**Question #3: When will Embry meet Angela's Dad?**

_**Answer: Well, since in this chapter, Angela meets Embry's mother, it's bound to happen that Embry will be meeting Angela's family. It probably won't be under the best circumstances like it was with Embry's mom, but they will eventually meet. It won't be in the next chapter but it will happen, you'll just have to wait and see.**_

* * *

**Question #4: Why did it take Embry two months to see Angela?**

_**Answer: You see, in every wolf pack member's mind, they are whatever their imprints need them to be. In Embry's mind, he thought that Angela wanted space and wasn't ready to face him after he phased in front of her, so he gave her space. Of course, the wolf and the imprint feel the same thing, and it makes it even harder for them to be apart. For being away from each other for two months, that's impressive on both of their part, and I promise it won't happen again.**_

* * *

**Question #5: Will Angela meet Bella again?**

_**Answer: Like I've said about the Cullen's coming back, there is a strong possibility that Angela will meet Bella again. Again, it won't happen right away, but it will happen. Afterall, Angela and Bella were best friends back in high school, so it's most likely they'll run into each other again. You never know...**_

* * *

**Question #6: When will the wedding for Angela and Embry be?**

_**Answer: Well, there's a question that I didn't expect to be asked right away, only because it's too early. Nevertheless, they'll get married eventually, but the wedding itself won't be happening anytime soon, because there will be a lot of drama and supernatural situations that will occur in the next few chapters. There's a little spoiler alert for you, so be prepared!**_

* * *

**Question #7: Will Angela move to the rez, or will Embry move in with her?**

_**Answer: That is a good question to ask, and to be honest, it is a tough one to answer. At first, I was going to write that Embry moves in with Angela and that they'll eventually moved to the reservation in a few years when they do decide to get married and have children of their own. However, with the fact that they're mates for life, there is a possibility that Angela will move in with him over on the reservation, so I'll leave that up to you to decide for that.**_

* * *

**Thank you for your questions, and I hope to see some more questions coming soon. I'll be more than happy to help answer your questions as best I can.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 11 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"...There is one thing that you and I have in common,"_

_"What's that?"_

_"Courage, that's what we have. I was courageous to keep my son, whom I loved with all of my heart, and to still pursue a degree in arts, and here you are, facing all odds and dealing with your family who raised you into a Christian lifestyle, and yet you're in love with my son, whom people deemed as a nobody. You, Angela Weber, are the most strongest person I've ever seen, and I hope you stay that way, and that yours and Embry's children will be that way, too."_

_I thanked her and hugged her will all my might. I thanked her for being such an amazing woman who brought the one I'm destined to be with to this world, and if it wasn't for her, I would be lost forever._

* * *

After meeting Embry's mom, I began to spend more time with her. She is the most sweetest woman I've ever met before, and she treats me as if I'm her own. I would bring her some books about her favorite artists from the library, and she would teach me some artwork techniques. Loretta has starting teaching me how to make bowls from clay, and she let me borrowing her clay molding machine, and the next thing I know, I've started making more clay molding than ever.

Embry called me earlier today and said he would be coming over father patrol, and I thought I could make him a special gift. Unfortunately, the clay molding kept messing up in my hands. I was beginning to feel a bit frustrated, sitting by the contraption with clay that wouldn't mold into anything at all, until I felt a pair of warm hands run down my arms. I could feel his lips along the side of my neck, moving to my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked up at Embry and answered, "I can't get this clay to turn into a bowl or a vase or anything! I feel so stupid right now!"

He started to grab some clay that was on the floor in a special wrapper and added it to the ugly sculpture I had on the contraption. He placed his chin on my shoulder after kissing it again, and taking my hands in his, he helped me mold it into a work of art. He whispered in my ear as we started molding it together, "Just relax, and let it mold into your hands."

"Y'know," I said to him. "If you keep doing this, you might get something out of this."

His eyebrows began to arch in a seductive way, as he played with my moist, clay-covered fingers. He then kissed me fully on the lips, and I soon fell into his arms, feeling a bit drunk from his kisses. "I love you," he said against my now swollen mouth.

"I love you, too." I whispered, pecking him once more before turning back to my masterpiece.

"Anges?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something, even though I know it's a bit early in our relationship to ask."

I looked back at him and said, "What is it, Em? Is it serious question or a joke of some sort?"

"No, it's not a joke. It's serious,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I would like to know how you feel about moving in together? You and me, I mean?"

Remember how I said that I didn't see it coming when he told me about the legends of his tribe being true? Actually, I didn't see _this one_ coming!

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**The poll for Seth is up, but it will be taken down soon, and I'll be posting another poll about Brady, so if you haven't voted yet, please do so now. I will repost all polls that pertains to this story collections as soon as I can.**

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for quite a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 12 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"Anges?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want to ask you something, even though I know it's a bit early in our relationship to ask."_

_I looked back at him and said, "What is it, Em? Is it serious question or a joke of some sort?"_

_"No, it's not a joke. It's serious,"_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_"I would like to know how you feel about moving in together? You and me, I mean?"_

_Remember how I said that I didn't see it coming when he told me about the legends of his tribe being true? Actually, I didn't see this one coming!_

* * *

"Wait, what?" He didn't actually say that, right?

"I want us to move in together," he repeated, as he watch me when I went into the kitchen to wash my hands.

I was washing them very thoroughly, and I didn't notice that my entire body was shaking in fear. Why did he have to ask me that question? Yes, I'm aware that I'm his imprint and that we're meant to be together, but we've recently got back together, and things were fine until now. When I didn't say anything and continued to wash my hands, Embry came behind me and took his clay-covered hands into my clean ones and held them together under the running water. Although he was trying to calm me down, it wasn't really working at all. "Embry, we just got back together, and you're asking me now about moving in together?"

"Angela, I know it's too soon to ask, but at least listen to what I have to say about it. Will you at least do that for me?"

I nodded my head reluctantly, as he dried our hands and led me to the living room and sat me down on the couch with him. He was laying on it, and had me laying on top of him with the back of my head on his chest. He ran his hands over my arms in a soothing way before he'd said anything. "Anges, you know how much I love you, and I think the world of you. I have given this a lot of thoughts, and I know in my mind and heart that I can't stay separated from you all the time. I want you to live with me, to go to sleep with you by my side and wake up the next morning with you still there. The distance may be by a few miles, but I rather be closer to you."

I knew there was something wrong when he said he'd rather be closer to me. Although I appreciate that he wants me to be with him, but there's something wrong, and I know he would never lie to me. I sat up and turned my body to face him and asked, "Are you saying this because you really want me to move in with you, or is there something else that's making you want this?"

He ran his hand over his face in frustration, and I realized then and there that there was something else add to this bargain. "I can never lie to you about this, Anges. I do want us to move in together, that I know, but the other reason is, is that I think it would be best if I were able to protect you if you came with me to the rez."

I got up and started to back away from him until my back connected with the wall. "Why, what aren't you tell me, Em?"

He sighed and answered, "There's a vampire on the lose, and all I can think about now is your safety."

"What?!" This can't be happening, right?!

"Yes, there's a vampire that's running around the area, and I can't bear the thought of losing you again." Embry said, but I was only half-listening to it.

I wasn't thinking about anything else but Embry. His safety was more important than my own, and I can't bear the thought of losing him ever. He's the one thing that makes me feel like I have a reason to be here, and it's not to make him stronger or _to give him a child_ that will continue the lineage of the next wolf pack generation; it was to be his true love that would never be shattered.

Embry swept his thumbs over my cheek, wiping away the tears, and I didn't even noticed I was crying. "Don't cry, Anges. Please, don't cry. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you, until both of our hearts stops beating."

I was sobbing even harder, as he pulled me into his arms and held me there. I was clinging to him, because my love for him was growing signficantly and it would never stop. Once I was able to stop, I pulled away slightly, only to wrap my arms around his neck and kissing him with everything I had. So much love was poured out between us with each kiss, and I knew in my heart I never wanted to lose him again. When I pulled away again, I said, "I'm scared for you, Embry."

"Anges, what are you talking about?" he asked me, holding onto me even tighter, but not tight enough to hurt me.

"I can understand why you're worried about losing me since I'm just a mere human, but I'm so afraid of losing you if you got hurt. I wouldn't know what to do if I'd lost you, and I can't bear that thought at all. I love you too much, and I just can't lose you, not now, not ever."

Embry kissed me tenderly on my forehead and whispered, "You won't ever lose me, I promise."

"You promise me that?"

He tangled his fingers through my hair and said, "I give you my word."

I shook my head in understanding, but I could still feel tears rolling down my face. He leaned down and kissed me again, holding me as if it might be his last time to see me again, even though it wasn't. I think we both knew now wasn't the best time to say anything else about moving in together, because this moment was terrifying for the both of us.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**The poll for Brady is now posted, so please vote as soon as you can. I'll keep it up for a little while, before posting the next poll for Collin, so hurry and vote!**

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**I did receive another question from one of the fans of this story, so I will answer it now. If any of you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask me, because no questions are stupid!**

**Question #1: If Angela's Dad is old-fashioned, wouldn't he think living together is even worse than a hasty wedding and a "premature" baby afterwards?**

**Answer: You're on the right track about what Angela's father would think, especially since he's a minister of a Christian church. He probably would think that living together would be terrible, compared to eloping and having a baby immediately afterwards, but you have to remember that _if_ she was pregnant, he would want her to get married right away, because it would be frowned upon if someone had a child out-of-wedlock in a Christian community. Even in a Catholic community would frown upon that, because I grew up in a Catholic family, and my older sister recently got married and moved away because people assumed she was pregnant, so it is possible.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 13 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"I'm scared for you, Embry."_

_"Anges, what are you talking about?" he asked me, holding onto me even tighter, but not tight enough to hurt me._

_"I can understand why you're worried about losing me since I'm just a mere human, but I'm so afraid of losing you if you got hurt. I wouldn't know what to do if I'd lost you, and I can't bear that thought at all. I love you too much, and I just can't lose you, not now, not ever."_

_Embry kissed me tenderly on my forehead and whispered, "You won't ever lose me, I promise."_

_"You promise me that?"_

_He tangled his fingers through my hair and said, "I give you my word."_

_I shook my head in understanding, but I could still feel tears rolling down my face. He leaned down and kissed me again, holding me as if it might be his last time to see me again, even though it wasn't. I think we both knew now wasn't the best time to say anything else about moving in together, because this moment was terrifying for the both of us._

* * *

Embry didn't bring up the conversation about moving in again after I broke down about losing him, and I was a little grateful for that. I needed time to think about it, because it was a huge step to take, and I didn't want to screw up anything yet.

After what happened, I started to get sick a lot, and I wasn't sure why. At first, I'd assumed that maybe it was anxiety and that was why I wasn't feeling well and I was vomiting a lot, but now, I'm not so sure.

Embry kept on insisting that I should go see my doctor, but I would refuse every time he would mention it. Eventually, he gave up, but I could still see the concern look in his eyes.

I was getting ready to go to work, and Embry would look at me with misery in his eyes. "Embry, stop that." I said to him.

"Stop what?"

"You know, just stop looking at me like that! It's creeping me out!"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my frame, standing right behind me. He kissed the back of my head and whispered in the corner of my ear, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried that there might be something wrong. I don't know why, but I feel like something's off."

I turned myself in his grasp, and I caressed his face into my small hands and try to get him to look into my eyes. When he did, I said to him, "Embry, just trust me when I say that I'm fine. If I'm not well enough to continue working today, I'll call you and you can come pick me up. Deal?"

His answer was to kiss me and whisper, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I replied quietly, and went to grab my purse and followed him to his car.

* * *

After Embry dropped me off at the library, I was well enough to walk around, but not exactly. I was already there for an hour and a half and I'd vomited three times. Mrs. Meeks was worried about me and asked if I wanted to go home, but I said no because I needed the money to pay for college, especially if I am planning on going to the University of Washington sometime next fall or possibly next year.

I was feeling a little dehydrated when I saw Embry's friend Quil coming in with Claire, his imprint (don't understand how that happened, but I'm fine with it) to get a new book. Claire asked me if I could get a book that was high up on the book shelf in the children's section. Quil was about to protest, since he noticed how awful I looked, but I went ahead and grabbed the shelf ladder to go up and get it.

Once it was in my hands, I immediately noticed that my vision was getting blurry until it turned black. I felt my body falling, and soon enough, I had completely blacked out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**The poll for Brady is now posted, so please vote as soon as you can. I'll keep it up for a little while, before posting the next poll for Collin, so hurry and vote!**

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**I just want to let you know that there's another story that I've just posted up today, well, it's actually an audition for a different story. The story line might or might not be the same, but it's more along the line of a similar process...instead, this story has three eligible men who's looking for love, and three top matchmakers who helps each of them find their perfect match. It's based off a new reality dating show call "Ready for Love" but I'm gonna tweak it a bit like I did with "The Bachelor: Season 1****."**

**If you're interested in reading something like this as well, look in the Twilight section for "Ready for Love Audition" fanfic and please read the first chapter to it to get some sort of understanding about it. I do not claim rights to the show, but I do claim some ideas that'll be out into this story. Please check it out if you're truly interested.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**As for your question about whether or not Angela's pregnant, you'll be getting your answer now in this chapter, so read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 14 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_After Embry dropped me off at the library, I was well enough to walk around, but not exactly. I was already there for an hour and a half and I'd vomited three times. Mrs. Meeks was worried about me and asked if I wanted to go home, but I said no because I needed the money to pay for college, especially if I am planning on going to the University of Washington sometime next fall or possibly next year._

_I was feeling a little dehydrated when I saw Embry's friend Quil coming in with Claire, his imprint (don't understand how that happened, but I'm fine with it) to get a new book. Claire asked me if I could get a book that was high up on the book shelf in the children's section. Quil was about to protest, since he noticed how awful I looked, but I went ahead and grabbed the shelf ladder to go up and get it._

_Once it was in my hands, I immediately noticed that my vision was getting blurry until it turned black. I felt my body falling, and soon enough, I had completely blacked out._

* * *

I could hear something beeping in the background as my eyes started to flutter. There were very bright lights glaring right in front of me once my eyes have completely opened up. I ran my fingers over my face, wiping out the sleep from my eyes.

Once I was coherent, I turned my head to the side and found Embry sleeping uncomfortably on the pullback chair. I tried to call out his name, but my voice was cracking and my throat was dry and sore. With his super wolf hearing, he sprang up from his seat toward me. He grabbed the pitcher of water and pour some into a styrofoam cup. He held it out to me before sitting down on the side of my bed across from me.

I downed the drink before I said anything to him. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, your boss and Quil brought you here. Anges, I wished you would've listened to me and stayed home."

I put the cup down on the table next to me, then took his face into my hands And making him look at me. "Embry, I'm fine now. Don't worry about me, okay? Just know that I'm better now."

He nodded, and kissed me with urgency. When he pulled away, he moved his lips to my forehead and pressed light kisses on it. "I was so worried about you, I don't want you to scare me like that ever again."

I nodded, still frightened about what happened even though I'm fine now. I brought his lips back to mines and whispered against it "I love you, so much."

He ran his fingers through my hair and rested his hand on my cheek and replied, "I love you too, Anges."

He kisses me slowly, but pulled away abruptly and groaned. I looked at him with confusion and he said, "Dr. Cullen is coming in,"

Just like that, the door opened and Dr. Cullen stepped inside my room. He had a warm smile when he recognized me, although there were some nervousness in his eyes. I assumed that it was because of Embry and how tall and bulky he was, but I'm not sure. "Hello Angela, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm good, better now." I said, watching Embry moved from being across from me to sitting next to me, with his arm around my shoulder and rubbing it lightly.

"Well, while you were unconscious, we drew some blood to make sure what happened wasn't because of an iron deficiency. It seems like you're okay, but we did find something else."

I looked at Embry, then back at Dr. Cullen. I took Embry's free hand into mines and squeezing it as tightly as possible, since I knew he couldn't get hurt by me "What is it?" I asked him.

"You're pregnant,"

Embry and I stared at him with wild eyes, then at each other, then down at my stomach where our child was growing. Although I was happy about having a child, I knew one thing for sure: my family is going to kill me!

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**The poll for Brady will be taken down soon once the next chapter after this one will be posted up, so if you haven't yet, please vote on my profile before I post the next one for Collin!**

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**I just want to let you know that there's another story that I've just posted up today, well, it's actually an audition for a different story. The story line might or might not be the same, but it's more along the line of a similar process...instead, this story has three eligible men who's looking for love, and three top matchmakers who helps each of them find their perfect match. It's based off a new reality dating show call "Ready for Love" but I'm gonna tweak it a bit like I did with "The Bachelor: Season 1****."**

**If you're interested in reading something like this as well, look in the Twilight section for "Ready for Love Audition" fanfic and please read the first chapter to it to get some sort of understanding about it. I do not claim rights to the show, but I do claim some ideas that'll be out into this story. Please check it out if you're truly interested.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 15 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"Hello Angela, how are you feeling?" He asked me._

_"I'm good, better now." I said, watching Embry moved from being across from me to sitting next to me, with his arm around my shoulder and rubbing it lightly._

_"Well, while you were unconscious, we drew some blood to make sure what happened wasn't because of an iron deficiency. It seems like you're okay, but we did find something else."_

_I looked at Embry, then back at Dr. Cullen. I took Embry's free hand into mines and squeezing it as tightly as possible, since I knew he couldn't get hurt by me "What is it?" I asked him._

_"You're pregnant,"_

_Embry and I stared at him with wild eyes, then at each other, then down at my stomach where our child was growing. Although I was happy about having a child, I knew one thing for sure: my family is going to kill me!_

* * *

Embry brought me home from the hospital a couple of days later. At the hospital, they wanted to make sure that I didn't have a concussion, and the fact that I was vomiting every twenty minutes, explains why I had to stay a bit longer.

Anyways, I was sitting on my couch in my apartment, with a blanket wrapped around me. Embry came in and handed me some water, because I was feeling very dehydrated from throwing up twice earlier today. "Thank you," I said to him when I took the glass from his offering hand and taking a sip of water from it.

He sat down and pulled me over to him, trying to warm me up. "You feeling any better?" He asked me, as he left light kisses on the hairline of my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay for now."

Embry nodded, subconsciously rubbing my non noticeable bump where our child was growing."I just can't believe it! We're going to be parents in a few months."

I laid my hand on top of his, in awe of this miracle. However, I was unsure about what was going to happen with our family when they find out about my pregnancy that happened out-of-wedlock. I'm sure that Loretta would be on our side since she's been there before, but my family, I highly doubt it. "Do you think we're ready to become parents at our age."

He looked at me in confusion, so I stood up from where I was and started to pace across the floor. "I mean, you're only nineteen and I'm twenty-one, almost twenty-two, and we've been together for only a few months. We haven't even moved in together, and we already have a child on the way in a few months."

Embry stood up and held me in his arms, kissing the top of my head again. "We'll figure it out, and we'll take it day by day. It's you and me, and I'm in this for the long run."

I smiled up at him, and said, "Looks like I won't be here in this apartment for long, since I'll be coming to La Push soon."

Embry started to put the pieces together, then roared in laughter as he swung me in his arms in circles. Things are beginning to get better and better, but hopefully our families will respect this situation as well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**The poll for Collin is already posted, so please vote! There will be another poll being posted, but it won't be until next week, but just a heads up!**

* * *

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**I just want to let you know that there's another story that I've just posted up today, well, it's actually an audition for a different story. The story line might or might not be the same, but it's more along the line of a similar process...instead, this story has three eligible men who's looking for love, and three top matchmakers who helps each of them find their perfect match. It's based off a new reality dating show call "Ready for Love" but I'm gonna tweak it a bit like I did with "The Bachelor: Season 1****."**

**If you're interested in reading something like this as well, look in the Twilight section for "Ready for Love Audition" fanfic and please read the first chapter to it to get some sort of understanding about it. I do not claim rights to the show, but I do claim some ideas that'll be out into this story. Please check it out if you're truly interested.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 16 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"I mean, you're only nineteen and I'm twenty-one, almost twenty-two, and we've been together for only a few months. We haven't even moved in together, and we already have a child on the way in a few months."_

_Embry stood up and held me in his arms, kissing the top of my head again. "We'll figure it out, and we'll take it day by day. It's you and me, and I'm in this for the long run."_

_I smiled up at him, and said, "Looks like I won't be here in this apartment for long, since I'll be coming to La Push soon."_

_Embry started to put the pieces together, then roared in laughter as he swung me in his arms in circles. Things are beginning to get better and better, but hopefully our families will respect this situation as well._

* * *

After I told Embry that I was going to move in with him, he dragged me to his car and started driving to La Push so that I could see the house he now owns. The public road we once were cruising on became a private, rocky one. Soon enough, we were parked in front of a beautiful cabin in the middle of the woods.

I remembered when I was younger that I've always wanted to live in a cabin deep in the forest, sitting by a fireplace and reading as many books as I could, sitting by a roaring fireplace with the snow or rain hitting the window very lightly. It was the one thing I've always dreamed of having in my future.

Walking inside of his cabin, the dream felt even more real than I would've ever had imagined. It was small, cozy, two bedroom cabin, but it was perfect! "I know this isn't much," he said, as I was looking about. "But this was where my mother raised me until I was seven when the elders offered to buy us the house my mom lives in now. When I was old enough and graduated from high school, I bought this cabin because of the many good memories I had of my childhood here. What do you think of it?"

I was speechless, but I loved it. This is everything that he is, and that he will be in the future. I can see us growing old and living here in this cabin, watching our children grow older and having families of their own. It's more than a dream; it's the real deal.

I rested my hands over my stomach, rubbing it lightly before looking up and saying, "When can I move in?"

He didn't say anything but crossed the room to meet me and pulled me into a searing kiss that knocked me off my feet. He was about to pressed his tongue against mines, but I stopped him. "I do have one request before I move in here."

"And what would that be?"

"If we could test out your bed and see if we'll keep mines or sell it." I don't know if I was trying to sound sexy or not, but it was working. Embry lifted me into his arms, as I wrapped my legs around his torso as best as I could.

Holding me in his arms, he spoke softly, "I thought you'd never asked." I cradled his face into my hands and kissed him for even longer until I couldn't breathe. He left nips along my neck and collar bone, while carrying me into his room, where our love was expressed to its fullest that night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**The poll for Collin is already posted, and it will be taken down soon before the next poll is posted. I'll announce what the next poll is about in the next chapter, so if you haven't voted yet for Collin, please do.**

* * *

**Also, if you haven't already, I have a story that's based on a hit reality show called "The Bachelor," only the main character will star around none other than Taylor Lautner. The story is called "The Bachelor: Season 1," so please read it and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**I just want to let you know that there's another story that I've just posted up today, well, it's actually an audition for a different story. The story line might or might not be the same, but it's more along the line of a similar process...instead, this story has three eligible men who's looking for love, and three top matchmakers who helps each of them find their perfect match. It's based off a new reality dating show call "Ready for Love" but I'm gonna tweak it a bit like I did with "The Bachelor: Season 1****."**

**At the moment, I have a list of characters that may be perfect for being one of the three bachelors for this particular story. All I need you to do is to pick your top choices for who you would like to see as one of the lucky bachelors. If you also want to submit a female contestant as well, look at the submission format that I have posted for you guys and read it carefully before filling it out.**

**If you're interested in reading something like this as well, look in the Twilight section for "Ready for Love Audition" fanfic and please read the first chapter to it to get some sort of understanding about it. I do not claim rights to the show, but I do claim some ideas that'll be out into this story. Please check it out if you're truly interested.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**BTW: there might be a twist in this chapter, so keep a lookout for it! You'll definitely be in for a surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 17 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_I rested my hands over my stomach, rubbing it lightly before looking up and saying, "When can I move in?"_

_He didn't say anything but crossed the room to meet me and pulled me into a searing kiss that knocked me off my feet. He was about to pressed his tongue against mines, but I stopped him. "I do have one request before I move in here."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"If we could test out your bed and see if we'll keep mines or sell it." I don't know if I was trying to sound sexy or not, but it was working. Embry lifted me into his arms, as I wrapped my legs around his torso as best as I could._

_Holding me in his arms, he spoke softly, "I thought you'd never asked." I cradled his face into my hands and kissed him for even longer until I couldn't breathe. He left nips along my neck and collar bone, while carrying me into his room, where our love was expressed to its fullest that night._

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining through the window, nearly blinding me before I'd even opened my eyes. When I was able to see clearly, I could feel Embry's arm tightening around me. I've tried to move myself out of his grasp, but then I felt myself being placed on top of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He mutter, his eyes still hanging on from sleep.

I giggled lightly, while running one of my fingertips over his lips. "Well, I was going to make you some breakfast, but I can't seem to get out of your clutches."

He flipped us over, and he looked more coherent now. "I'd rather eat you for breakfast, instead."

He put his face in the crook of my neck and started sucking on the nape of it. I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head, as my heart was racing rapidly and I started to breathe heavily. When he pulled away from me, he had an evil grin. "So, are you in for another round?"

He didn't have to even asked me, so I pulled him back down to me and kissed him. As my fingers ran through his cropped hair, we fell back into our heated embrace.

* * *

After a couple more rounds of hot, steaming sex and a long shower with Embry, I was trying to find something to put on over my soaking, towel-covered body. Embry came out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist and his hair soaking wet. He noticed that I was looking for my clothes, and opted to hand me one of his buttoned-down flannel shirt.

"Thank you," I said to him as I put it on over my head. Once I was covered, I let go of the towel and watched it drop on to the floor.

"Y'know, I'm gonna like seeing you in my shirt all the time once you've moved in here." He said, trying to wrap his arms around me.

I pushed him away from me, waving my pointer finger from side to side. "Nuh uh, you're not getting any of this until we've eaten...and by we, I mean Baby and me."

"Aw, don't I get anything?"

"Well, you're going to have to get dress and find out." I said, as I sauntered out of the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. I went to the cabinets, trying to find something good to make, then I went into the refrigerator and found some supplies to make an omelet.

I was about to fry the ingredients once they were made until I heard a knock at the front door. Embry hollered at me to go answer it, which I did reluctantly. I was hoping that it wasn't going to be one of Embry's friends, because I was really not interested in explaining to them what he and I did earlier.

Once I'd opened the door, I found someone that I didn't expect to see on the other side of it. "Angela?" She'd said, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Loretta," was all I could say to her. This wasn't a good thing, oh no...it was pretty bad that my boyfriend and father of my baby's mom was here, and I was parading around his house in one of his shirts.

Embry had finally come out of the bedroom, and saw his mother as well. "Mom?!"

Loretta didn't look to please at all, especially when she said, "Embry Anthony Call, you are in deep, DEEP trouble."

Yep, this is pretty bad...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**There's a new poll posted, pertaining to this story series. I wanted to ask you guys about the ones who have imprinted in the original book saga, about whether or not you still want them imprinted on or not. Right now, I have one posted for Sam and Emily, so please check my profile page and vote either yes or no on that, and I'll give you a heads up on the next polls that follows it.**

* * *

**The story for "Ready for Love" is still in the process, but not a lot of people have looked at it yet. Please take the opportunity to check it out.**

**At the moment, I have a list of characters that may be perfect for being one of the three bachelors for this particular story. All I need you to do is to pick your top choices for who you would like to see as one of the lucky bachelors. If you also want to submit a female contestant as well, look at the submission format that I have posted for you guys and read it carefully before filling it out.**

* * *

**Okay, I have a question to ask those of you who are huge Twilight fans. Some of you may notice that I've written stories about the wolf pack, and the reason why is because I'm on Team Werewolf, so to speak, but I think some of the vampires are pretty cool...just rather not be around them when they glitter in the sunlight, lol.**

**Anyways, I've also noticed how a lot of people adore Jacob Black as well, and I remembered that I used to watch an HBO drama series based on historical events called "The Tudors." I've put the two and two together, and I'm considering on writing a crossover story, but with Jacob Black as King Henry VIII instead.**

**This story will be Twilight style version of The Tudors, and if I have to add some OC characters, I'll do so. It's up to you guys if you would like to read something like this, so please say if you would like to read it or not and why, and your opinion means a lot to me as a writer, so please tell me what you think as soon as you've finished reading this.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 18 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_I was about to fry the ingredients once they were made until I heard a knock at the front door. Embry hollered at me to go answer it, which I did reluctantly. I was hoping that it wasn't going to be one of Embry's friends, because I was really not interested in explaining to them what he and I did earlier._

_Once I'd opened the door, I found someone that I didn't expect to see on the other side of it. "Angela?" She'd said, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hi Loretta," was all I could say to her. This wasn't a good thing, oh no...it was pretty bad that my boyfriend and father of my baby's mom was here, and I was parading around his house in one of his shirts._

_Embry had finally come out of the bedroom, and saw his mother as well. "Mom?!"_

_Loretta didn't look to please at all, especially when she said, "Embry Anthony Call, you are in deep, DEEP trouble."_

_Yep, this is pretty bad..._

* * *

"EMBRY ANTHONY, I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" Loretta yelled at him, as he and I were sitting on the couch while watching her pace across the floor. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Mom, I can explain,"

"NO EMBRY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY SEEN IT!"

Loretta took a few minutes to calm down, but you could still see the anger and pain in her eyes. When she finally did calm down, she sat down in the chair closest to my side and asked, "At least you guys must've used protection, right?"

I answered "yes," while Embry answered "no." We looked at each other, and I asked him, "When didn't we use protection?"

"On our first time together," he whispered to me. Once I've put the pieces together, I realized that our first time must have been the day I've conceived.

We looked back at Loretta, who was fuming. She walked over to Embry and smacked him from behind his head. "OW!"

"Embry, how could you two let this happen? I've told you to always be safe if you ever did decide to sleep with someone, because I don't want you to go through what I've went through, and yet you didn't use protection on your first try."

"Mom-"

"No, you listen to me, young man. You and Angela do make a great couple, but there are consequences to these things, and I can't imagine what Angela's parents will say when they find out about you two already having sex."

"There's more, Mom." he said. Loretta stared at the both of us, then sat back down where she was beforehand. Embry took a deep breath, and held my hand in his. He gently kissed the knuckles of my hand, looked up at his mother and said, "Mom, Angela and I are pregnant with your grandchild."

Loretta looked flabbergasted, then she moved over to sit next to me and laid her hand over my small bump. "You're pregnant?" she asked me.

I nodded. "But how did you find out?"

"I wasn't feeling well at work, and was rushed to the hospital when I passed out on the job. We found out from the doctor from the results of a blood test."

"You both realized that this baby will change everything, right?"

"We know," I told her, while squeezing Embry's hand in mines. "But, this is something that Embry and I want now. We know we're both young, but it's worth it...and I'm happy that this is Embry's child that I'm having. I want you to know that I love your son very much, and I want to be with him completely. I'm giving up a lot, but it's for the best for me, for Embry, and for our baby...your grandchild."

Loretta smiled at us, and went to hug me. She whispered into my ear, "You and Embry deserve each other, but I hope your family will be okay with this as I am now."

I was hoping that as well, but I'm now doubting myself. As long as Embry is by my side, and I can do anything...I hope.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**There's a new poll posted, pertaining to this story series. I wanted to ask you guys about the ones who have imprinted in the original book saga, about whether you still want them imprinted on or not. Right now, I have one posted for Sam and Emily, so please check my profile page and vote either yes or no on that, and I'll give you a heads up on the next polls that follows it.**

* * *

**Here are some more questions that I was asked so far, please ask me anything that pertains to either this story or to future stories that will coincides with this one (particularly the wolf pack):  
**

**Question 1: Is Loretta going to pull the shot-gun out? With her history, she might feel like Embry isn't doing his duty.**

**Answer: I would have written it with her doing so, but I decided against it. She probably would have pulled out a shot-gun and fired it at Embry, but he's technically immortal, per say, so it wouldn't be possible. But you are right about her past coming to haunt her. Loretta wants what's best for her son, and she doesn't want him to grow through what she'd went through, then again, she doesn't exactly know about his secret life (or does she? Hint-hint!) **

**Question 2: Where does Embry work or is he paid for patrolling?**

**Answer: Embry still does patrolling like the rest of the wolf pack, but he does have a job, particularly to the reservation. When he was younger, he was fascinated with history, especially with the Quileute tribal legends, and he wanted to help people who don't understand it well to help them see what their lives are like as the people. He now works for the council of the Quileute tribe, as a part of the Historic Preservation program, along with persuing his associates at the local community college. He's a very influential person in the Historic Presevation program, even though he's half-Quileute, and he's very intelligent, and he might end up becoming an elder, so we'll see what happens later on.**

* * *

**Okay, I have a question to ask those of you who are huge Twilight fans, or better yet, Team Jacob fans! **

**Some of you may notice that I've written stories about the wolf pack, and the reason is because I'm on Team Werewolf, so to speak, but I think some of the vampires are pretty cool...just rather not be around them when they glitter in the sunlight, lol.**

**Anyways, I've also noticed how a lot of people adore Jacob Black as well, and I remembered that I used to watch a HBO drama series based on historical events called "The Tudors." I've put the two and two together, and I'm considering on writing a crossover story, but with Jacob Black as King Henry VIII instead.**

**This story will be Twilight style version of The Tudors, and if I have to add some OC characters, I'll do so. It's up to you guys if you would like to read something like this, so please say if you would like to read it or not and why, and your opinion means a lot to me as a writer, so please tell me what you think as soon as you've finished reading this.**

**Also, please check my profile for a story that's directed to all Team Jacob fans and please help me with putting characters as some historical people (meaning; the six wives of Henry VIII, or in this case, the six wives of King Jacob!)**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Please, if you're a huge Twilight fan, or better yet a Team Jacob fan, please check my profile for one of my stories, well actually a question document and help me. I'm planing on writing a crossover of Twilight and Tudors, and I need help with picking the perfect Twilight characters to portray one of the six wives. Please PM me if you have any questions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 19 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"Mom, Angela and I are pregnant with your grandchild."_

_Loretta looked flabbergasted, then she moved over to sit next to me and laid her hand over my small bump. "You're pregnant?" she asked me._

_I nodded. "But how did you find out?"_

_"I wasn't feeling well at work, and was rushed to the hospital when I passed out on the job. We found out from the doctor from the results of a blood test."_

_"You both realized that this baby will change everything, right?"_

_"We know," I told her, while squeezing Embry's hand in mines. "But, this is something that Embry and I want now. We know we're both young, but it's worth it...and I'm happy that this is Embry's child that I'm having. I want you to know that I love your son very much, and I want to be with him completely. I'm giving up a lot, but it's for the best for me, for Embry, and for our baby...your grandchild."_

_Loretta smiled at us, and went to hug me. She whispered into my ear, "You and Embry deserve each other, but I hope your family will be okay with this as I am now."_

_I was hoping that as well, but I'm now doubting myself. As long as Embry is by my side, and I can do anything...I hope._

* * *

It's been a good month and a half since Loretta found out that I was pregnant. Yes, I still haven't told my parents yet, and Embry has been hounding on me to do so, since I would soon be showing.

It's not that I'm trying to avoid it, it's just I don't know what to say to my family, especially to my three older brothers; two if them are married with children. Being raised as a preacher's daughter isn't easy. To always have to be the constant role model in your family church, to be a source of pure virtue and to always try to gain your father's love and affection...that and more made my life so difficult and unbearable.

Embry never had a father growing up, and for him, he always had the struggle of being called a bastard's child because his mother had him alone at a very young age. He has always questioned who his father was, but when he'd asked his mother when he was younger, she would always changed the subject.

I'm beginning to understand why he's so worried about when our baby will be born. He's known what it's like to be raised by a single parent, and since he's a shapeshifter bound to protect the people of the reservation, he might be feeling like he's abandoning me in a way that his absent father left his mother when she was pregnant. It scares him to be away from me now since we've found out that I was pregnant, yet he's insisting that I have to tell my family today...which got us in a heated argument.

* * *

"Anges, have you thought about what you're going to say to you folks about us?" Embry asked me with his back turned cooking at the stove.

I was reading a book at the kitchen table while drinking herbal tea to help settle my upset stomach. I sighed and answered, "I rather not talk about it, okay?"

"Look, I'm trying to help..."

"Well don't," I said. "This isn't your problem to deal with. Besides, you have a lot on your plate with the vampire that's still on the loose and with work, I'm just in the way."

He brought over some soup to me and sat down beside me. "You're not in the way, Anges. I have to worry about you, my job is to protect you..."

"You wouldn't have to protect me if you'd never imprinted on me!" Whoa, I really hit a nerve spot right there.

Embry looked like he was about to shake in anger, but surprisingly he didn't. The look on his face, however, said otherwise. "Even if I wasn't born to be a shapeshifter, I still would've ended up with you in the end."

"Yeah right," I scoffed at him. His hands started to tremble, and immediately I bolted up out of my chair and started taking some steps back.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't understand why you don't believe me when I'm telling you that I'll always love you! Why can't you get that through your head?! Do you even trust me?"

"I do trust you, Embry."

"Then explain to me why you keep doubting us? I know you understand why I'm hesitant about being a father and being away from you and our child when he or she is born, but please just tell me why you're worried about this...about us?"

I turned away from him, in fear that he might see me cry even though my hormones are off the chart right about now. I answered him truthfully, without looking at him, "I'm scared for what will happen once you've stopped phasing. What if the imprint stops, and you fall in love with someone else and let me go? I thought I've found it with Ben, and when I found out he cheated on me with my best friend...I never thought I would ever find love again. And you finally came along, and swept me up into your magical world that would only happen in books, and every single day, I've fallen more in love with you. I just...I can't..."

At this point, I'm bawling out crying, and I truly do hate it when I cry. It makes me feel weak, and I've always tried to be strong...but breaking down in front of the man whose the father of my child and who has my heart in his hands now...it's scary.

I felt his hands moving up and down my arms from behind, and then he turned me around so that I was facing him. He tried to calm me down, but with my hormones flying all around, I couldn't. Embry wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head repeatedly. "I'm not going anywhere, Angela. I'm not, nor will I ever be Ben...and I can assure you that there's no way for me to ever leave you."

"Embry, you don't know what might happen in the future. We're having a baby together, we've moved in together...I don't know what else of our future may or may not hold."

"I do,"

"Oh really? What is it?" I said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Marry me."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**There's a new poll posted, pertaining to this story series. I wanted to ask you guys about the ones who have imprinted in the original book saga, about whether you still want them imprinted on or not. Right now, I have one posted for Paul and Rachel, so please check my profile page and vote either yes or no on that, and I'll give you a heads up on the next polls that follows it.**

* * *

**Here are some more questions that I was asked so far, please ask me anything that pertains to either this story or to future stories that will coincides with this one (particularly the wolf pack):  
**

**Question 1: Was she secretly hoping to get pregnant or will the child become real later?**

**Answer: That is a very good question, and to be honest, I think for Angela is a little bit of both. Meeting Embry made her want to have his child inside of her, although she was hoping for it to occur in the future. You can't always have what you've wished for, yet Angela is very happy, and when the day that their child will be arriving, it'll become more real to her.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**I want to thank those of you who still enjoy m stories. It was finally time for me to stand up for what was right for me. Thank you for your support, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 20 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_I felt his hands moving up and down my arms from behind, and then he turned me around so that I was facing him. He tried to calm me down, but with my hormones flying all around, I couldn't. Embry wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head repeatedly. "I'm not going anywhere, Angela. I'm not, nor will I ever be Ben...and I can assure you that there's no way for me to ever leave you."_

_"Embry, you don't know what might happen in the future. We're having a baby together, we've moved in together...I don't know what else of our future may or may not hold."_

_"I do,"_

_"Oh really? What is it?" I said, with a hint of sarcasm._

_"Marry me."_

* * *

"What did you just say?"

"I'm asking you to marry me." He repeated to me.

I don't know why he would ask me something like this? I know that he and I are meant to be together regardless, but this is moving way too fast for me. I love him with everything I have and everything that I am, but this is too much for me right now, and I don't even know what to say to him...except this; "You're only asking me because I'm pregnant."

Embry was shocked when I asked him that, and immediately said, "No, that's not it at all!"

"Really? 'Cause it sounds to me that you want to make sure our unborn child won't be called a bastard, am I right or am I wrong?"

"Anges, that's not it at all! You know that I love you, more than words could comprehend! Why don't you believe that I want to be your husband?!"

"Because you don't want to be like your dad when he left you! You think by just asking me to marry you, as if it were an obligation, and then something happens, and everyone would look at us like we don't belong together or something like that! My point is, you think that your baby that is resting inside of me, and I are your baggage, just like your absent father felt with you and your mother!"

When I was screaming like that, I could see him shaking. It looked like he was gonna blow, and I realized that I shouldn't have said anything. I've began to back away, until Embry started to lash out, throwing some of the chairs across the room, and the next thing I know, he phased.

His clothes were ripped to shreds on the floor, and his wolf form was snarling at me, but the look in his eyes, filled with remorse, anger, but most of all sadness.

I was so afraid that something might happen that will cause him to hurt me and the baby, so I took off from the house, got in my car, and quickly drove away from there. With tears streaming down my face, I could hear a wolf howl echoing from the forest.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review (story's not over; it's only the beginning!)**

**There's a new poll posted, pertaining to this story series. I wanted to ask you guys about the ones who have imprinted in the original book saga, about whether you still want them imprinted on or not. Right now, I have one posted for Jared and Kim, so please check my profile page and vote either yes or no on that, and I'll give you a heads up on the next polls that follows it.**

* * *

**Here are some more questions that I was asked so far, please ask me anything that pertains to either this story or to future stories that will coincides with this one (particularly the wolf pack):  
**

**Question 1: Does he have a ring?**

**Answer: At the moment, he doesn't. He's not able to afford a ring for Angela yet, but just to give you a little spoiler alert, he will be getting her one, when they get married again...I've said too much, but you can start figuring out what I mean by that...only if you dare.**

**Question 2: If Angela have the baby, will the werewolf genes be passed down?**

**Answer: That is a very good question, but it's a bit of a biased one to ask as well. I'm not sure what SM wrote in the book behind the issue of the wolf gene, but as far as I know and read from the books, it's a 50-50 chance. Regardless of gender, the likelihood of a child being a carrier of a wolf gene is half and half, just like it is to imprint on someone.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 21 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"...My point is, you think that your baby that is resting inside of me, and I are your baggage, just like your absent father felt with you and your mother!"_

_When I was screaming like that, I could see him shaking. It looked like he was gonna blow, and I realized that I shouldn't have said anything. I've began to back away, until Embry started to lash out, throwing some of the chairs across the room, and the next thing I know, he phased._

_His clothes were ripped to shreds on the floor, and his wolf form was snarling at me, but the look in his eyes, filled with remorse, anger, but most of all sadness._

_I was so afraid that something might happen that will cause him to hurt me and the baby, so I took off from the house, got in my car, and quickly drove away from there. With tears streaming down my face, I could hear a wolf howl echoing from the forest._

* * *

I've finally arrived to my parents' home in Forks, and I was sitting in my car, trying to calm myself down for me and the baby. Since Sue Clearwater was a certified midwife, and Embry recommended her to help us deliver the baby, she wanted me to stay calm and make sure I don't stress out too much.

It was unhealthy for the baby, and if something bad did happen, I might end up losing the baby. Once I had finally calmed myself down, I opened the car door and went inside the house. "Mom?" I called out into the opening of my childhood home.

"In here," she shouted from the living room. I went in there and found her and one of my older brothers Matthew, sitting on the couch together while looking over some blueprints for my parents' summer home.

Matthew, the one brother I've always looked up to besides my two other older brothers Simon and David, has always wanted to go into architecture, and moving to New York where he could pursue that dream made him very popular and wealthy at the age of twenty-five. Simon and David, however, are both doctors; David specializes in neurology, while Simon is a pediatric surgeon. David and I take after our dad, with our dark hair and eye color, while Simon and Matthew takes after Mom with their beach blonde hair and hazel eyes.

I didn't expect to see him here, but then again, there was something coming up for our family this coming weekend, so I kinda figured that he would be here early. "Matt, you're here!" I said, as he came over to hug me. I knew he was about to lift me, but I couldn't let him because I was pregnant with his niece or nephew. I pulled away quickly and went over to my mother and hugged her. She still looked beautiful, even with her light blonde hair getting darker with some grey's in it and having some wrinkles on her face.

"Honey, I'm so glad that you're here. I need to ask you about your take on the summer home. Oh, and I can't wait to see your surprise date that you're bringing over this weekend." She said, while showing me the blueprints.

"Yeah, um, Mom?"

"Hmmm."

"There's something I have to tell you and Dad. It's about me and Embry, and about the condition I'm in."

Mom and Matt looked at me, then at each other, until Mom looked back at me. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about? You're not sick, are you?"

She starts to place her hand on my forehead to check if I had a fever, but I'd brushed her off. "No Mom, I'm not sick. I'm fine."

"Hey, what's going on?" We turned to see my father walking into the room. Mom told him to sit down, and once he did, I breathed it out, "Embry and I are pregnant."

There was silence in the room, until my dad started fuming. "You did what? You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant." My mother was shocked, but she looked happy. Matt was worried about me, because I was sitting next to Dad, who did not look happy at all. My father stood up and walked to the other side of the room. I continued, "Look, I know that this isn't exactly how you would've wanted a grandchild this way, but the truth is, I love Embry and he loves me. We want to be together, and I know you haven't met him yet, but he's a really great guy. I want to be with him, in fact he asked me to marry him...and I think I'm going to say yes."

My father ran his hands over his tired and stressed out face, and said the words I was afraid of hearing, "You're no longer my daughter, get out."

In tears, I ran out of the house and immediately got into my car and drove away. From the rearview mirror, I could see my mother and my brother running out, trying to get me to come back, but I couldn't. I couldn't go back to La Push, because of my fight with Embry. I couldn't go back home, because my father abandoned me. I was alone with my baby...helpless and alone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**There's a new poll posted, pertaining to this story series. I wanted to ask you guys about the ones who have imprinted in the original book saga, about whether you still want them imprinted on or not. Right now, I have one posted for Quil and Claire, so please check my profile page and vote either yes or no on that, and I'll give you a heads up on the next polls that follows it.**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

******I'm sorry I haven't been able to post anything lately, but finals were taking a toll on me, and I'll be taking a summer class, but it's only two days a week. I'll try my best to update all of my stories when I can, but just know that if I haven't updated one of the stories, it's because I'm focused on my summer class, and I hoping to get a very good grade, because I'm retaking a class I've just finished spring semester. Thank you again for your support!**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 22 (Embry's POV)

_Previously..._

_"No Mom, I'm not sick. I'm fine."_

_"Hey, what's going on?" We turned to see my father walking into the room. Mom told him to sit down, and once he did, I breathed it out, "Embry and I are pregnant."_

_There was silence in the room, until my dad started fuming. "You did what? You're what?!"_

_"I'm pregnant." My mother was shocked, but she looked happy. Matt was worried about me, because I was sitting next to Dad, who did not look happy at all. My father stood up and walked to the other side of the room. I continued, "Look, I know that this isn't exactly how you would've wanted a grandchild this way, but the truth is, I love Embry and he loves me. We want to be together, and I know you haven't met him yet, but he's a really great guy. I want to be with him, in fact he asked me to marry him...and I think I'm going to say yes."_

_My father ran his hands over his tired and stressed out face, and said the words I was afraid of hearing, "You're no longer my daughter, get out."_

_In tears, I ran out of the house and immediately got into my car and drove away. From the rearview mirror, I could see my mother and my brother running out, trying to get me to come back, but I couldn't. I couldn't go back to La Push, because of my fight with Embry. I couldn't go back home, because my father abandoned me. I was alone with my baby...helpless and alone._

* * *

After I phased and Angela ran away, I was running on all fours throughout the forest, roaring in pain. I never thought I would phased right in front of Anges, and I never dreamed of doing it before.

Never in my life would I have ever dreamed of putting the woman I love in that kind of danger, especially since she was pregnant with my child. Angela is everything to me, and for me to do something like that, I hate myself.

I thought I was by myself, until I heard the footsteps of Jacob and Sam coming my way. Jacob was very sympathetic to me, because I was his and Quil's best friend, while Sam, he'd always looked after me. "Embry, you alright?" Sam asked me, telepathically.

"No, not really." I answered truthfully.

"What's wrong, Embry?" Jacob said.

"I nearly hurt Angela when I phased in front of her. We were arguing, and all of a sudden, I phased right in front of her."

"Where is she now?"

"She ran out afterwards, but she's not hurt. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Sam saw what I'd replayed of the scene in the back of my mind. He was very sympathetic to me, since he's been through something similar, but the end result wasn't very pleasant. Sam has to live with the guilt of hurting Emily, but she loved him with all of her heart.

He could see my hesitation and said, "Embry, you didn't hurt her physically. Angela is a strong woman like Emily, she's just a scared mother who loves you and is scared that she might lose you. Just give her some time, that's all you can do for her."

"But I don't want to lose her,"

"And you won't, Embry. Imprinting never fails,"

All of a sudden, Collin and Brady were stampeding over to us in their wolf forms. They were both talking way to fast, that Sam had to Alpha ordered them to shut up. "Okay, one at a time. What happened?" He asked them.

"There's a car crash up north of here," Brady said. "We found Bella and Edward up there with the victim right now.

"Who is it?"

Brady and Collin looked at each other, before Collin said, "It's Angela, she's the victim."

Once I heard her names, I ran in the direction they came from. I could hear and feel Angela's aching heart beating fast and slow, nonstop. Once I came to the scene of the accident, I could see her car completely trashed and turned over on a hill. I phased back into my human form, and tried to calmingly look for the leeches with my girl.

I ended up finding a few feet away from the scene Edward and Bella, holding a battered Angela in their arms. I could feel myself breaking down, and my heart was breaking. Yes, I could hear a heartbeat, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not. I wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying, because I was only focused on her. I took Angela's limp body into my arms, sat down with her lying across my lap. Tears were forming in my eyes, as I cried, holding her close to me...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review.**

**I've reported the poll for Leah, for those of you who haven't voted on it. So far, there are two out of five or six characters listed with the most votes: Nahuel and Angela's brother. Even if you had already told me through review, please cast your vote on the poll whenever I update you through each chapters. There's still a chance to vote, so please do so, before I repost Seth's poll!**

* * *

**Thank you again, and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Leah's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet!**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 23 (Embry's POV)

_Previously..._

_All of a sudden, Collin and Brady were stampeding over to us in their wolf forms. They were both talking way to fast, that Sam had to Alpha ordered them to shut up. "Okay, one at a time. What happened?" He asked them._

_"There's a car crash up north of here," Brady said. "We found Bella and Edward up there with the victim right now._

_"Who is it?"_

_Brady and Collin looked at each other, before Collin said, "It's Angela, she's the victim."_

_Once I heard her names, I ran in the direction they came from. I could hear and feel Angela's aching heart beating fast and slow, nonstop. Once I came to the scene of the accident, I could see her car completely trashed and turned over on a hill. I phased back into my human form, and tried to calmingly look for the leeches with my girl._

_I ended up finding a few feet away from the scene Edward and Bella, holding a battered Angela in their arms. I could feel myself breaking down, and my heart was breaking. Yes, I could hear a heartbeat, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not. I wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying, because I was only focused on her. I took Angela's limp body into my arms, sat down with her lying across my lap. Tears were forming in my eyes, as I cried, holding her close to me..._

* * *

I carried her to the Cullen's mansion, with Edward and Bella leading and Jacob and Sam following behind me. I felt so numb, mostly because I didn't know what was happening to her. I never left her side the entire time that Carlisle checked her out.

I asked him to do an ultrasound, just to make sure that the baby was fine, but unfortunately, one of them survived. It turned out she was carrying twins, and one of them died in the accident. I knew it would break her heart, and I had a feeling she would want a memorial service for our stillborn, but I also had a feeling of hope that at least one of them survived, because we still have a family, and that's all that matters at this point.

The one thing that confuses me the most is the accident. I have this gut-wrenching feeling that the bloodsucker we've been tracking for months now is behind this, but I'm not sure at this point. I went looking for Edward, while Angela was resting, and once I found him, I asked, "Do you know hat happened at the scene? Were there any cars around when it happened?"

"No, there wasn't." He said.

"Which means the vampire is on the loose again."

Edward nodded. "Did you get a good look at the vampire?"

"Honestly, no. But it's not alone, there are more out there, so we must band together to stop them. Although, there was someone tending to Angela's wound when Bella and I got there."

"Wait, a vampire tried to save my imprint?" There may e some like the Cullen's, but not all of them would be merciful to a human being.

"Actually, it wasn't a vampire. It was a human, but I didn't get a good look at him. However, his thoughts were pure, but he was upset that he couldn't save one of your babies. He got away before we could see him."

"Do you think he's from here?" I asked him.

"Well, there was one thing that made me believe that he's from here."

"Which is what?"

"He has the same tattoo that you have on his arm that I could see. I don't recognize him as one of the pack's newest members, but he has the marking."

Before I could say anything else, I heard Angela calling out my name. I knew it was a moment of truth to tell her about the incident. I don't want to ask her about the mysterious man who saved her and tried to save both of our children, but I think I'll let it rest for now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Leah's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet! You only have till the end of next week to vote, and then I'll cut it off and take it down.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 24 (Embry's POV)

_Previously..._

_The one thing that confuses me the most is the accident. I have this gut-wrenching feeling that the bloodsucker we've been tracking for months now is behind this, but I'm not sure at this point. I went looking for Edward, while Angela was resting, and once I found him, I asked, "Do you know hat happened at the scene? Were there any cars around when it happened?"_

_"No, there wasn't." He said._

_"Which means the vampire is on the loose again."_

_Edward nodded. "Did you get a good look at the vampire?"_

_"Honestly, no. But it's not alone, there are more out there, so we must band together to stop them. Although, there was someone tending to Angela's wound when Bella and I got there."_

_"Wait, a vampire tried to save my imprint?" There may e some like the Cullen's, but not all of them would be merciful to a human being._

_"Actually, it wasn't a vampire. It was a human, but I didn't get a good look at him. However, his thoughts were pure, but he was upset that he couldn't save one of your babies. He got away before we could see him."_

_"Do you think he's from here?" I asked him._

_"Well, there was one thing that made me believe that he's from here."_

_"Which is what?"_

_"He has the same tattoo that you have on his arm that I could see. I don't recognize him as one of the pack's newest members, but he has the marking."_

_Before I could say anything else, I heard Angela calling out my name. I knew it was a moment of truth to tell her about the incident. I don't want to ask her about the mysterious man who saved her and tried to save both of our children, but I think I'll let it rest for now._

* * *

I went into the room that Angela was in, and I found her lying on the makeshift hospital bed, waiting for me. I walked toward her, bending down and kissed her. She cradled my scruffy face in her small palms, and when I pulled away from her, she cried as said, "I'm so sorry, about everything. I shouldn't have said what I've said earlier, Embry."

I shushed her softly with my fingertip to her lips, while pressing my lips to her forehead and replied, "No, I should be the one who's sorry. I kept pushing and pushing, and you were right. I'm afraid to be the father mines was, and maybe I am him in a way, because I nearly attacked you earlier today."

"Embry, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine, and so is the baby." I cringed at the word "baby," because she still doesn't know about the miscarriage of one of them. I pushed her body slightly to the side, then climbed in with her. She came back over to me and rested her head on top of my chest, lightly kissing it beforehand. "I told my parents today," she said, after there was a long pause between us.

"You did? What did they say?" I asked.

"My father disowned me, and I left after that."

I could see some tears forming in her eyes, so I brushed them away. "I'm sorry about your dad, I wish I could do something to fix this. It's my fault that your family is falling apart after what happened."

"They're not my family anymore, you and our baby are the only family I have left in this world. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

"Uh Anges, there's something I need to tell you about the baby."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Um, you got in a car accident, and I, along with Edward and Bella, brought you here so that Carlisle could check you out. He told me that you lost one of the babies, I'm so sorry."

Angela didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, until she said, "I know,"

* * *

**I've received some questions about the last chapter, so here are the Q&A's:**

**Question 1: I was wondering if the young man trying to help is some reincarnation of Taha Akai or if Taha Akai's spirit is in this young man?**

**Answer: Y'know, it sounds a bit complicated to explain this new character, but to tell you the truth, he isn't the reincarnation of Taha Akai. Technically, since Jacob is a descendent of Taha Akai, the likelihood of Taha Akai ever reincarnating in Jacob's future generation is slim to none, from my understanding of the book. However, the man does have the spirit of not only Taha Akai, but also the bad boy Utlapa.**

**Question 2: Who's the mystery man I wonder?**

**Answer: The mystery man will be coming in and out of the story for a long time, but he will be revealed when something happens to one of Angela and Embry's kids (little spoiler alert for you guys, might be too early but hey, you'll live.)**

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Seth's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet! You only have till the end of next week to vote, and then I'll cut it off and take it down.**

**Also, if you are fans of my stories, and are interested in reading something that's outside of Twilight, please look in Fairy Tales for "The Rose Saga Announcement." I will be creating a collections of stories into modern-day tales, and there's a few stories I have listed on there that I would like to write. Please check it out, and let me know if you want another story added to the list, or which of the stories do you want to read first. So far, I have two stories on the list that some of the reviewers requested to be added and others com the list to be written first, so please check it out if you're interested.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 25 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I kept pushing and pushing, and you were right. I'm afraid to be the father mines was, and maybe I am him in a way, because I nearly attacked you earlier today."_

_"Embry, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine, and so is the baby." I cringed at the word "baby," because she still doesn't know about the miscarriage of one of them. I pushed her body slightly to the side, then climbed in with her. She came back over to me and rested her head on top of my chest, lightly kissing it beforehand. "I told my parents today," she said, after there was a long pause between us._

_"You did? What did they say?" I asked._

_"My father disowned me, and I left after that."_

_I could see some tears forming in her eyes, so I brushed them away. "I'm sorry about your dad, I wish I could do something to fix this. It's my fault that your family is falling apart after what happened."_

_"They're not my family anymore, you and our baby are the only family I have left in this world. I wouldn't trade that for anything."_

_"Uh Anges, there's something I need to tell you about the baby."_

_"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"Um, you got in a car accident, and I, along with Edward and Bella, brought you here so that Carlisle could check you out. He told me that you lost one of the babies, I'm so sorry."_

_Angela didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, until she said, "I know,"_

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean you know?" Embry asked me.

I was dreading to tell him this, because honestly, I'm not sure why that man came back to help me, instead of facing his sons. I never saw Embry's father's face, but he did tell me he was indeed his father.

I was driving down an abandoned road, not sure of where I was going, because I was so upset with what my father said to me. I wanted to call Embry, and tell him I love him, but all of a sudden, a vampire, I think the one Embry and the pack have hunted down for the past few months, was standing in the middle of the road, waiting for me. I swerved off the road, the car flipped over, and I was injured. I was afraid to climb out of my car door window, because the vampire may kill me, but I heard a howl nearby, and all of a sudden, a large golden wolf came out of nowhere and attacked the vampire.

He ripped the vampire into pieces, and it was left to burn by the fire that my car has already started. He then transformed back, though he was wearing clothes when he was human again.

I've never seen anyone from the wolf pack to be able to still have their clothes intact when they're going in and out of phasing. Anyways, he raced over to me, threw the car door to the side and pulled me out. I never got to see his face, but he tried to calm me down as he was trying to tend to me. Blood was everywhere, and he was trying to save my baby, or babies, as he told me. As he was still tending to me, he heard something coming our way, and ran in the opposite direction. I was slipping in and out of consciousness when Bella and Edward reached to me.

I looked back up at Embry once I stopped thinking about what happened and said, "Carlisle told me, already."

"Oh," he whispered, gently kissing the top of my forehead. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Do you remember what happened in the accident? Did you see someone out of the ordinary or something?"

I looked at him, and although I knew it wasn't the right thing to do, it was best for him not to know now. "No, I didn't see anyone, except Edward and Bella."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive." I confirmed to him. He nodded and kissed me again, while rubbing my growing belly. I feel so guilty about lying to him, but to be honest, I don't even know if Embry even wants to see his father.

* * *

**I've received some questions about the last chapter, so here are the Q&A's:**

**Question 1: I think I know who the mystery man is, is it Embry's dad?**

**Answer: Here's the thing, I know it might spoil the book, but yes, the mystery man is Embry's father. I know, some of you are bouncing in your seat reading this, so yes, he is. Now remember, his father might be either Jacob's dad, Quil's dad, or Sam's dad, but that's up to you to figure out if it's one of them or if it's someone else.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Seth's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet! You only have till the end of next week to vote, and then I'll cut it off and take it down.**

**Also, if you are fans of my stories, and are interested in reading something that's outside of Twilight, please look in Fairy Tales for "The Rose Saga Announcement." I will be creating a collections of stories into modern-day tales, and there's a few stories I have listed on there that I would like to write. Please check it out, and let me know if you want another story added to the list, or which of the stories do you want to read first. So far, I have two stories on the list that some of the reviewers requested to be added and others com the list to be written first, so please check it out if you're interested.**

**And I have posted another story on here, which will be a six-parter about King Jacob and his many wives (a crossover of Twilight and Tudors). I have the first story up about the first queen called "Humble and Loyal," so please check it out. It's would be great to see who's interested in a crossover like this one...and I promise there will be more.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 26 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_I looked back up at Embry once I stopped thinking about what happened and said, "Carlisle told me, already."_

_"Oh," he whispered, gently kissing the top of my forehead. "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure,"_

_"Do you remember what happened in the accident? Did you see someone out of the ordinary or something?"_

_I looked at him, and although I knew it wasn't the right thing to do, it was best for him not to know now. "No, I didn't see anyone, except Edward and Bella."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I'm positive." I confirmed to him. He nodded and kissed me again, while rubbing my growing belly. I feel so guilty about lying to him, but to be honest, I don't even know if Embry even wants to see his father._

* * *

It's been a good couple of days before Embry and I returned home. We've finally made amends that evening of the accident, and I told him as he was helping me gather my things to go home that I would marry him. He got too excited, that he nearly knocked one of the lamps in the room I was staying in temporarily when he kissed me again...well, more like made out with me.

Anyways, we were finally home, and Loretta, Emily (Sam's fiancée), Sue Clearwater and her daughter Leah came in and helped me out with the nursery. Embry and I knew that it would be too soon to start doing that, especially when I'm only three months pregnant, and we have yet to find out the gender of the baby. Embry was giving me a shoulder and neck massage, while the others were looking over colors and themes for the nursery, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Leah called out from the kitchen. We watched her go to the door, and once it opened, Matthew was on the other side of it. "Matt?" I said to him.

He walked inside, but kept his eyes on Leah for a second longer before coming over to me and Embry. "Hey Angie, I'm sorry about what happened to one of your babies, but I'm glad the other one is okay."

"Wait, how did you find out about that?" I asked.

"I tried calling your cell, but Embry answered it and explained to me what happened." I turned around to meet Embry's eyes, and he smiled shyly at me.

"Embry, how?"

"I knew how much you needed your family, even if not all of them could be with you." I smiled at him and gently kissed him on the cheek, then turned back to my brother and hugged him as best I could, even though my belly was beginning to grow. "Thank you for being here, Matt."

He kissed the top of my head and chuckled, saying, "I'm always here for my little sister, what are you guys doing?"

"Well, the plan was to work on the nursery...but nothing is being done yet."

"Why don't I help you guys out with that?"

"Matt, that's not really necessary." Embry said, but Matt held his hand up to stop him from continuing.

"Embry, I want to do this. You're about to marry my little sister, and you guys are going to have a baby. It's the least I can do for you guys,"

"Thank you, Matt." I told him, as Embry led him into the room that's going to be the nursery room. When I was about to follow them, I saw Leah watching Matt, and I realized right then and there that Matt was going to become a huge part of the mythical world that I'll forever be in.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Seth's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet! You only have till the end of next week to vote, and then I'll cut it off and take it down.**

**Also, ****I have posted another story on here, which will be a six-parter about King Jacob and his many wives (a crossover of Twilight and Tudors). I have the first story up about the first queen called "Humble and Loyal," so please check it out. It's would be great to see who's interested in a crossover like this one...and I promise there will be more.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 27 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"Wait, how did you find out about that?" I asked._

_"I tried calling your cell, but Embry answered it and explained to me what happened." I turned around to meet Embry's eyes, and he smiled shyly at me._

_"Embry, how?"_

_"I knew how much you needed your family, even if not all of them could be with you." I smiled at him and gently kissed him on the cheek, then turned back to my brother and hugged him as best I could, even though my belly was beginning to grow. "Thank you for being here, Matt."_

_He kissed the top of my head and chuckled, saying, "I'm always here for my little sister, what are you guys doing?"_

_"Well, the plan was to work on the nursery...but nothing is being done yet."_

_"Why don't I help you guys out with that?"_

_"Matt, that's not really necessary." Embry said, but Matt held his hand up to stop him from continuing._

_"Embry, I want to do this. You're about to marry my little sister, and you guys are going to have a baby. It's the least I can do for you guys,"_

_"Thank you, Matt." I told him, as Embry led him into the room that's going to be the nursery room. When I was about to follow them, I saw Leah watching Matt, and I realized right then and there that Matt was going to become a huge part of the mythical world that I'll forever be in._

* * *

It's been a few days since my brother came back into my life, and I have a feeling that he's extended his stay longer because of Leah. After that day they met, they kept running into each other everywhere, and he finally had the courage to ask her out on a date.

Embry and I were spending more time together since the accident. We had a memorial service for our baby that was miscarried, and I was surprised to see my mother there. She told me that she's sorry about what happened and hoped that I would forgive her. Truth is, I already have, and I was grateful to have my mother back. I still missed my father, but I knew he had his reasons to be angry, and I already forgave him for everything.

Surprisingly during the party after the service, my mother and Loretta hit it off. As a matter of fact, my mom now has a new friend at a book group she's been in for a few years now, and Loretta has a new client for her artworks. It's a win-win situation.

Today was going to be one memorable day, because it's the day that Embry and I are going to go to the justice of peace and get married. We wanted to do it as soon as possible, and Embry convinced me to do it today.

Right now, we're in Seattle, at the Circuit Court, waiting for the judge to marry us. We weren't completely by ourselves, because we brought the entire wolf pack, their imprints, some of the elders, Loretta, my mom, my brothers and their families, and some of my high school friends, including Bella and Edward.

Y'know, you could call it a wedding, with all of the people that are here for us. But then again, don't bother. Anyways, as we were waiting, I saw my father heading toward us, but he had a somber look on his face, rather than an angry one. "Dad?" I said, causing everyone to turn to his direction.

My mom rushed to him and said, "Honey, please don't do this today. This is your daughter's wedding day, so please, don't ruin it."

"I'm not here to ruin it." He told her.

"You aren't?" Embry asked him.

"No, I'm here to celebrate it. Angela, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened, and I shouldn't have said what I've said. It was completely out of line, and I'm truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

I smiled at my father, walked up to him in my off-white, sleeveless dress, with my hair falling past my shoulders in wavy curls, wearing contacts and having my belly slightly huge. Once I was in front of him, I hugged him and said, "I already have."

He kissed the top of my forehead, then looked over at Embry, who although looked handsome in a blazer, looked extremely nervous. My dad walked toward him and shook his hand, saying, "Welcome to the family, son."

"Thank you," he told him, taking me back in his arms and gently rubbing my baby bump. Soon, the judge came out of his office and brought us all in. It was crowded, but it was worth it.

"Are you ready?" The judge asked us.

Embry and I looked at each other, then back at the judge and said yes...

* * *

**Here's another question that I've received from a reviewer:**

**Question: I wanna know if Embry will meet his father for real?**

**Answer: In time, Embry will meet his father, but it won't be now. His father has been away for a long time, and if he does come back, he has a lot of explaining to do.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Seth's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet! You only have till the end of next week to vote, and then I'll cut it off and take it down.**

**Also, ****I have posted another story on here, which will be a six-parter about King Jacob and his many wives (a crossover of Twilight and Tudors). I have the first story up about the first queen called "Humble and Loyal," so please check it out. It's would be great to see who's interested in a crossover like this one...and I promise there will be more.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 28 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_Today was going to be one memorable day, because it's the day that Embry and I are going to go to the justice of peace and get married. We wanted to do it as soon as possible, and Embry convinced me to do it today._

_Right now, we're in Seattle, at the Circuit Court, waiting for the judge to marry us. We weren't completely by ourselves, because we brought the entire wolf pack, their imprints, some of the elders, Loretta, my mom, my brothers and their families, and some of my high school friends, including Bella and Edward._

_Y'know, you could call it a wedding, with all of the people that are here for us. But then again, don't bother. Anyways, as we were waiting, I saw my father heading toward us, but he had a somber look on his face, rather than an angry one. "Dad?" I said, causing everyone to turn to his direction._

_My mom rushed to him and said, "Honey, please don't do this today. This is your daughter's wedding day, so please, don't ruin it."_

_"I'm not here to ruin it." He told her._

_"You aren't?" Embry asked him._

_"No, I'm here to celebrate it. Angela, I'm so sorry for everything that has happened, and I shouldn't have said what I've said. It was completely out of line, and I'm truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"_

_I smiled at my father, walked up to him in my off-white, sleeveless dress, with my hair falling past my shoulders in wavy curls, wearing contacts and having my belly slightly huge. Once I was in front of him, I hugged him and said, "I already have."_

_He kissed the top of my forehead, then looked over at Embry, who although looked handsome in a blazer, looked extremely nervous. My dad walked toward him and shook his hand, saying, "Welcome to the family, son."_

_"Thank you," he told him, taking me back in his arms and gently rubbing my baby bump. Soon, the judge came out of his office and brought us all in. It was crowded, but it was worth it._

_"Are you ready?" The judge asked us._

_Embry and I looked at each other, then back at the judge and said yes..._

* * *

Embry and I were finally married, and it only took us twenty minutes in the judge's chamber room to do so. Of course, we did have rings, nor a large wedding ceremony or a reception afterwards, but it was something I'll never forget. Embry rented a hotel room at the Hilton for a few days, with the help of the pack and our parents. It was the honeymoon suite, and it was so beautiful.

It had a Jacuzzi, a beautiful balcony with a small pool just for us, and a heart-shaped bed that was covered with rose petals. Embry carried me into the room and plopped me right on top of the bed, and quickly climbed on top of me. I started giggling, pulling him down toward me and kissed him with all the passion in the world. When he pulled away, I groan, trying to pull him back to me, but he chuckled and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Call."

"I love you too, Mr. Weber." I replied, pulling him back to me, while removing his blazer from his shoulders. He started tugging on the straps of my dress past my shoulders, then left butterfly kisses over them, then along my neck.

I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from him, as he turned us over on the bed, so that I was on top of him. We were laughing and giggling as we kissed. "You ready to start our honeymoon, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"I've been ready, husband." I told him, as he rolled me back over, when the rest of our heated night began.

* * *

The next morning, the light was shining through the window which woke me up. I opened my eyes slowly, then closed my eyes again with a soft smile that stretched across my face. I reached over to my husband's side of the bed, and felt nothing there. I leaned up from the bed, with the sheet covering my naked body, wondering where my husband is.

The door knob opened, and Embry walked in with some herbal tea from Panera, coffee from Starbuck's for him, and a few other delicious delicacy. "Hey sweetheart," he said, leaning over to me and kissed me softly.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked him, as he handed me my tea.

He sat down next to me, pulling me closer to him so that my head was resting on his shoulder. "Well, I was hungry, and I was dying to have some Starbuck's coffee. I remembered how much you loved Panera's herbal tea, so I went to get some for you."

"Aw, thank you." I told him, kissing him again, grazing my lips over his for a little while longer. "You're too kind, Embry."

"Thank you, and I got something else for you." He pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to me. Looking at the size of the box, I noticed it could either be a ring or earrings. I looked at him, watching him smirk a little, then opened the box. Inside, I found a small wedding band covered with diamond chips surrounding the entire band. I gasped, then looked at him. "Where did you...how did you?"

"They had a jewelry store downstairs when we checked in last night. They were opened twenty-four hours, and I know that I never gave you a ring yet, so I thought I would make it up to you by getting you a wedding ring, though I promise I'll get you that engagement ring someday."

I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes, stupid hormones! I leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth again, and whispered against his lips, "Thank you, I love it."

He smiled and took my left hand in his, then with the wedding band in his free hand, he slid it onto my ring finger. He smiled at me and said, "I think I'm gonna get a tattoo of a wedding band on my finger."

"Really, why?"

"I don't want to lose my wedding ring when I phase, plus I think it might work well, especially when I get a tattoo of your name on my shoulder-blade later today."

I giggled and kissed him again. "I love you, plus I think that's very sexy of you to get two more tattoos. I love a man with tattoos."

"I'm sure you do," he growled sexily, setting both our cups down on the nightstand and taking me into his arms again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Seth's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet! You only have till the end of next week to vote, and then I'll cut it off and take it down.**

**Also, ****I have posted another story on here, which will be a six-parter about King Jacob and his many wives (a crossover of Twilight and Tudors). I have the first story up about the first queen called "Humble and Loyal," so please check it out. It's would be great to see who's interested in a crossover like this one...and I promise there will be more.**

**And of course, eventually, the baby's gender will be revealed sometime soon, so if you want to start guessing, start doing so.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 29 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"Thank you, and I got something else for you." He pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to me. Looking at the size of the box, I noticed it could either be a ring or earrings. I looked at him, watching him smirk a little, then opened the box. Inside, I found a small wedding band covered with diamond chips surrounding the entire band. I gasped, then looked at him. "Where did you...how did you?"_

_"They had a jewelry store downstairs when we checked in last night. They were opened twenty-four hours, and I know that I never gave you a ring yet, so I thought I would make it up to you by getting you a wedding ring, though I promise I'll get you that engagement ring someday."_

_I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes, stupid hormones! I leaned in and kissed him fully on the mouth again, and whispered against his lips, "Thank you, I love it."_

_He smiled and took my left hand in his, then with the wedding band in his free hand, he slid it onto my ring finger. He smiled at me and said, "I think I'm gonna get a tattoo of a wedding band on my finger."_

_"Really, why?"_

_"I don't want to lose my wedding ring when I phase, plus I think it might work well, especially when I get a tattoo of your name on my shoulder-blade later today."_

_I giggled and kissed him again. "I love you, plus I think that's very sexy of you to get two more tattoos. I love a man with tattoos."_

_"I'm sure you do," he growled sexily, setting both our cups down on the nightstand and taking me into his arms again._

* * *

After our romantic escapade, Embry and I headed to the tattoo parlor, to which he finally got his tattoos. I wasn't really comfortable being in a tattoo parlor, so I opted to go for a walk downtown. I came across a store, filled with baby clothes and other necessities.

Since Matt was still working on our nursery back home, I wanted to get some things as well. I walked into the store, and in my mind, it was beautiful! I went through each aisle, with a basket in one hand, grabbing some baby bottles, pacifiers, bibs, and diapers. I finally came across baby clothes, and they were beautiful arrays of colors.

I picked up a light brown onesie with a baby monkey sewn on top of the onesie, and all I could think about was the what ifs'. Will we be ready when the baby arrives? What size onesies should they wear? Is it a boy or a girl? When can I give them solid food? The questions are endless, but holding that onesie made me feel hopeful that I would be ready to be a mom...I hope.

I didn't hear Embry coming inside the store, but I felt his warm arms wrapping around my middle, with his hands resting on my baby bump. He kissed my cheek and said, "I knew I'd find you in here."

I laughed, kissing his cheek before I checked out his hand. I saw on his left ring finger, in small cursive, it said "imprinted." I turned my body so that I was facing him, and kissed him fully on the lips. Once we pulled away so I could breathe, he chuckled and said, "I take it you like it."

I nodded, biting my lower lips before kissing him again. This was too good to be true.

* * *

**Here's another question that was sent, waiting to be answered:**

**Question: What other tattoo does Embry have? I don't remember.**

**Answer: Like the others from the wolf pack, Embry has a tattoo on his bicep of his tribal marking. You could find it online, if you like to see what it actually looks like. It's kind of hard to describe what it looks like, without visualizing it.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Seth's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet! You only have till the end of next week to vote, and then I'll cut it off and take it down.**

******Now, it's coming down to the wire, and soon, the first story for this collection will be written. I've added another story to the list as well, and although "The Story of Eros and Psyche" is in the lead, there is a new opportunity to select the first three stories that you would like to be read first. It doesn't matter what order they go in, but I would really like to see how many are interested in reading this. Plus, this will give everyone the chance to select their favorite fairytale to be read first. After the first three stories are written, I will randomly pick whatever is left, and yes, I will still take more submissions until there's no more left to write.**

**Also, ****I have posted another story on here, which will be a six-parter about King Jacob and his many wives (a crossover of Twilight and Tudors). I have the first story up about the first queen called "Humble and Loyal," so please check it out. It's would be great to see who's interested in a crossover like this one...and I promise there will be more.**

**And of course, eventually, the baby's gender will be revealed sometime soon, so if you want to start guessing, start doing so.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 30 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_I picked up a light brown onesie with a baby monkey sewn on top of the onesie, and all I could think about was the what ifs'. Will we be ready when the baby arrives? What size onesies should they wear? Is it a boy or a girl? When can I give them solid food? The questions are endless, but holding that onesie made me feel hopeful that I would be ready to be a mom...I hope._

_I didn't hear Embry coming inside the store, but I felt his warm arms wrapping around my middle, with his hands resting on my baby bump. He kissed my cheek and said, "I knew I'd find you in here."_

_I laughed, kissing his cheek before I checked out his hand. I saw on his left ring finger, in small cursive, it said "imprinted." I turned my body so that I was facing him, and kissed him fully on the lips. Once we pulled away so I could breathe, he chuckled and said, "I take it you like it."_

_I nodded, biting my lower lips before kissing him again. This was too good to be true._

* * *

It's been a few weeks since mines and Embry's honeymoon in Seattle, and now we're home, in our unborn baby's nursery room. Matt had really outdone himself on this project, although he had a little help from Loretta, and even Leah. Matt did go back to New York, temporarily, but he came back, because he wanted more time with Leah, and the more time that they've spent together, the more their connection began to grow.

I'm actually happy for Matt and Leah, because they truly did deserve each other, after everything that they've both went through.

Anyways, I was rocking in the rocking chair my mother gave me, holding a stuffed bear that used to be mines when I was born. The room was more of a neutral color, with a paint of a wolf, in honor of Embry's heritage. He wasn't exactly fond of having a painting of the wolf in the baby's nursery, but after I begged him to agree, he did. He always obeyed my commands, no matter what...which could be useful in the future, if our kid wants something, and I con Embry to my side if I don't agree with it.

Embry was busy building the cradle for the baby, with his shirt off, as I was drooling in the chair. "Y'know, it's not polite to stare." He said, with a sly smirk on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him, as he was finishing up the cradle. I kept looking around the room and said, "Wow, it's finally happening."

"Yeah, it finally is." He said, as he helped me out of the chair. I turned myself in his arms, placing my hands on top of his that were already on my bulging stomach, looking around the room. Everything was changing so fast, that I didn't even have a moment to take it all in. It feels so different, now being married to the man that's my soul mate, and being almost four months pregnant, with a healthy baby that we don't even know the gender of. Today was supposed to be our check-up day with Dr. Gerandy, since Embry wasn't comfortable being in the delivery room with a vampire doctor that would've helped me deliver our child. It made sense at the time to find a different doctor, so I agreed with Embry to do that, just to make both him and the baby comfortable.

Honestly, I don't have a problem with vampires anymore. The only time I do is when I have to deal with one that might kill me, but the Cullen's were nothing like that. In fact, now that Bella is back in my life, we've finally patched up our friendship, even though I haven't exactly made up with Jessica. I still haven't forgiven her for what she and Ben did, but now that I have Embry, I have nothing to worry about.

Embry kissed my temple, and whispered, "Can't we find out the gender today?"

"No," I said, causing him to groan.

"C'mon, it's been weeks now, and I'm dying to know."

"Okay, if you want to know, you can. But don't tell me, because I want it to be a surprise. And besides, if I don't know the gender, and we get a lot of clothes for both genders, we'll have enough for our future kids."

"Oh, so you're already planning on us having more kids?" He growled softly, leaving open kisses along the pulse of my neck.

"Well, I've always dreamed of having four or five kids."

"Four or five?"

I nodded. "Well, once the first baby comes out, and we spend a year or two with him or her, then we can try for another...and another...and another." As Embry kept leaving even more kisses along my neck, I started pulling him with me over to the bedroom, where we made love over and over, before we'd remembered our appointment today.

* * *

We were in the doctor's office, with me laying on the bedside with my shirt pulled up so my belly was showing. Embry was holding my hand, while Dr. Gerandy was looking at the ultrasound of our baby. Embry kissed my forehead gently, running his fingers through my hair, while the doctor was looking. Then, Dr. Gerandy smiled and said, "There's your baby."

Embry and I looked over, and saw a picture of the baby. I could feel tears beginning to stream down my face, in utter joy that my baby was right there inside of me, growing and would eventually enter the world soon. Dr. Gerandy asked if we wanted to know the gender, but Embry answered it quickly before I did. "I want to know, but my wife rather have it as a surprise."

"Well, I'll write it down on a sheet of paper and only hand it to you. But, all in all, the baby is healthy, so as long as you continue taking your prenatal vitamins and don't do too much extraneous work, you'll be just fine." Dr. Gerandy quickly wrote something down, and handed it to Embry, who started smiling. I was grateful that I've decided not to find out the sex of the baby, but I had this strong feeling that Embry might blab it to me over time.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Seth's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR SETH'S IMPRINT, AND THE STORY WILL BE WRITTEN WHEN THE IMPRINT IS REVEALED IN "MY BETTER HALF," SO IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED, DO SO NOW!**

**And of course, eventually, the baby's gender will be revealed sometime soon, so if you want to start guessing, start doing so.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 31 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_We were in the doctor's office, with me laying on the bedside with my shirt pulled up so my belly was showing. Embry was holding my hand, while Dr. Gerandy was looking at the ultrasound of our baby. Embry kissed my forehead gently, running his fingers through my hair, while the doctor was looking. Then, Dr. Gerandy smiled and said, "There's your baby."_

_Embry and I looked over, and saw a picture of the baby. I could feel tears beginning to stream down my face, in utter joy that my baby was right there inside of me, growing and would eventually enter the world soon. Dr. Gerandy asked if we wanted to know the gender, but Embry answered it quickly before I did. "I want to know, but my wife rather have it as a surprise."_

_"Well, I'll write it down on a sheet of paper and only hand it to you. But, all in all, the baby is healthy, so as long as you continue taking your prenatal vitamins and don't do too much extraneous work, you'll be just fine." Dr. Gerandy quickly wrote something down, and handed it to Embry, who started smiling. I was grateful that I've decided not to find out the sex of the baby, but I had this strong feeling that Embry might blab it to me over time._

* * *

As the months had progressed, being pregnant was really hard. Embry never told me about the gender of our baby, which I was relieved for, but for me carrying something that felt like a huge stack of potatoes, that's a bit much. With the baby kicking me constantly, I feel so overwhelmed all the time, and it just scares me from time to time.

When I first felt something, Embry and I were sitting on the patio of our house, just talking, when I suddenly felt a little flutter. I was smiling away, and so was he when I grabbed Embry's hand and placed it on my belly. The baby kept kicking, for our joy, and I was so happy to be a mom. But now, I'm feeling extremely nervous.

Loretta and my mom kept telling me that I would be fine, but I really don't feel fine. Today was supposed to be the baby shower, but now I'm not feeling up to it. I was lying on the bed, as Embry was rubbing my swollen feet for me. "Anges, it's just a shower, it's nothing big."

I was munching on some snicker doodles, my latest craving so far. I felt like a huge balloon, but Embry always told me I was beautiful. "Embry, it is a big deal, because we have a whole bunch of people who are going to be there. I'm exhausted, and bloated, and I look so fat."

"You're not fat, honey. You're carrying our baby, Anges. Just take a deep breath and relax your muscles." Yeah, Embry decided to sign us up ahead of time for Lamaze classes, hoping that it would relax me when I do go into labor, which could happen any day now. Yeah, it's been a while, and most of that time was spent with me complaining about certain side effects about the pregnancy, working before I went on maternity leave, and of course, spending and creating every romantic moments with my husband.

I did as he told me, taking in a deep breath and relaxing my muscles. Once I felt tranquil, Embry came over to me and brushed my lips. "Feel better?"

I nodded, as he pulled me off the bed, only to kiss me again. "I love you, Anges."

"Love you too, Em." He smiled, then bent down and kissed my stomach, where the baby started to kick right into his hands. I couldn't stop smiling, as he gently rubbed it, whispering his love to our child, before taking me over to Sam and Emily's house for the shower. Once we got there, most of my old friends were there, along with the pack and our families. It didn't faze me that Jessica and Ben weren't here, because since they already have a kid to worry about now, and the history with the three of us was an added bonus.

I looked around the room as a lot of my new and old friends, and I felt so happy now. Some of the imprinted couples were happier now, especially Leah, since Matt decided to stick around a bit longer. Matt has mentioned to my family before that he was considering on asking Leah to come to New York with him, just to see what his life was like there. My mom got too excited, because her youngest boy was finally ready to settle down. She doesn't know the half of it, believe me.

Seth, Collin, and Brady were the only ones who haven't imprinted yet from the original pack, and they weren't necessarily alone in that. In fact, some of the new wolves haven't imprinted or anything like that, so maybe it is possible that imprinting was a rare thing, but no one knows if it's definite.

Embry sat down next to me, as some of the imprints started handing me my gifts. He kissed my forehead, but suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "What's the matter?" he asked me, while rubbing my back.

"I don't know," I breathed out, clutching my stomach. Then, I felt something wet going down my leg. "Embry, my water just broke."

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Seth's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR SETH'S IMPRINT, AND THE STORY WILL BE WRITTEN WHEN THE IMPRINT IS REVEALED IN "MY BETTER HALF," SO IF YOU HAVEN'T VOTED, DO SO NOW!**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story (P.S. this story will continue for a while!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 32 (Embry's POV)

_Previously..._

_I looked around the room as a lot of my new and old friends, and I felt so happy now. Some of the imprinted couples were happier now, especially Leah, since Matt decided to stick around a bit longer. Matt has mentioned to my family before that he was considering on asking Leah to come to New York with him, just to see what his life was like there. My mom got too excited, because her youngest boy was finally ready to settle down. She doesn't know the half of it, believe me._

_Seth, Collin, and Brady were the only ones who haven't imprinted yet from the original pack, and they weren't necessarily alone in that. In fact, some of the new wolves haven't imprinted or anything like that, so maybe it is possible that imprinting was a rare thing, but no one knows if it's definite._

_Embry sat down next to me, as some of the imprints started handing me my gifts. He kissed my forehead, but suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "What's the matter?" he asked me, while rubbing my back._

_"I don't know," I breathed out, clutching my stomach. Then, I felt something wet going down my leg. "Embry, my water just broke."_

* * *

"What?" I was still in shock, but I needed to be reassured that she was in fact going into labor.

"My water broke," she repeated.

I could feel anxiety beginning to set in, then my mom came to my side and whispered, "This is the part where you take your wife to the car and drive her to the hospital."

"Oh, right." I stood up, then took Angela's hand and helped her out to the car. I gave the house keys to my mom so she could grab Angela's overnight bag and anything else we would need for the baby. Once Angela was in the car, I climbed into the driver's seat and immediately drove to Forks Hospital.

I'll admit that I was driving too fast, but I was a nervous wreck. Angela was doing her Lamaze breathing, taking my free hand in hers and placing it on her stomach. I glanced at her and smiled, gently rubbing her stomach while keeping my eyes on the road.

Once we arrived to the hospital, Angela was taken to a private room. As we were waiting, the nurses did her vitals and check the baby's heart rate. Once everything seemed to going fine, the nurses left, leaving me and my wife alone.

"How you feeling?" I asked her.

She nodded for me to come over. I walked over and sat next to her on the cot, wrapping my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest and replied, "Sore, hurting a bit, but I'm ready to meet our baby."

I ran my thumb over her cheek and said, "I'm sorry you're in pain. I wish I could take it away for you."

"This is supposed to be normal when women gets pregnant, honey. You have nothing to worry about, but thank you for caring so much."

"I always care about you, babe. I guess I'm a bit worried about the birth."

"That should be me worrying, Em, not you." She laughed, leaning her head up at me. I chuckled, kissing her pouty lips.

"I love you, Anges."

"Hmm, love you too, Embry." She kissed me again, but then gasped and moaned in pain. She clutched my wrist with her hand, shutting her eyes as she breathe through the pain. I rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead tenderly. Once the pain had gone away, she was able to breathe normally.

Angela smiled back up at me and kissed me again. I could feel her hand wrapping around the back of my neck as our tongues meshed and massaged one another softly. Once we'd pulled away, I rested my forehead against hers then I remembered I had something for the baby. "I have something to show you."

She smiled, as I went through my jacket pocket, searching for the gift. Once I had found it, I pulled it out and showed it to her. She giggled, as she held the small figurine of a wolf in her hand. It looked like my wolf form, with the grey and black spotted colors, and it took me months to whittle the wood into something that held so much importance for me.

"Embry, it's beautiful. I'm sure the baby will love it, but we won't give it to the baby until he or she is old enough to not choke on it."

I laughed, and kissed her fully, until we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to find Angela's parents and my mom standing right outside the door. We smiled at them, as I went over to hug them, before they came over to Angela's side.

"How's it going, sweetheart?" Angela's mom asked her.

Angela took her mother's hand and said, "I'm just a little nervous, but I'll be okay."

Mom sat down in the chair besides them, pulling something out. "I got the baby a little something. It's been passed down through my family for generation, and every year, there's another thing added to it."

Once she found what she was looking for, my mom pulled out a quilted blanket that she used to tuck me in with when I was younger. Each pattern had a name in my mother's family tree, and since she was an only child, as was I, she made a pattern with my name on it when I was born. "Mom, you don't have to do that."

"Oh pish posh, I want my grandchildren to have something that's going to be a part of them when they get older."

We thanked her, before Dr. Gerandy walked in. Our family walked out to give us some privacy, as Dr. Gerandy checked to see if Angela was ready. He had a smile on his face, and said, "Well, looks like the baby is coming now. Let's get you prepare for delivery."

I smiled down at Angela, quickly kissing her forehead before getting suited up for delivery. I hope that she and our baby will be okay...and I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out the gender.

* * *

**The baby's gender won't be revealed until the next chapter, so please guess what it is, or I will not post any more chapters to any of my stories for however long it takes.**

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Brady's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet!**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 33 (Embry's POV)

_Previously..._

_Angela smiled back up at me and kissed me again. I could feel her hand wrapping around the back of my neck as our tongues meshed and massaged one another softly. Once we'd pulled away, I rested my forehead against hers then I remembered I had something for the baby. "I have something to show you."_

_She smiled, as I went through my jacket pocket, searching for the gift. Once I had found it, I pulled it out and showed it to her. She giggled, as she held the small figurine of a wolf in her hand. It looked like my wolf form, with the grey and black spotted colors, and it took me months to whittle the wood into something that held so much importance for me._

_"Embry, it's beautiful. I'm sure the baby will love it, but we won't give it to the baby until he or she is old enough to not choke on it."_

_I laughed, and kissed her fully, until we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to find Angela's parents and my mom standing right outside the door. We smiled at them, as I went over to hug them, before they came over to Angela's side._

_"How's it going, sweetheart?" Angela's mom asked her._

_Angela took her mother's hand and said, "I'm just a little nervous, but I'll be okay."_

_Mom sat down in the chair besides them, pulling something out. "I got the baby a little something. It's been passed down through my family for generation, and every year, there's another thing added to it."_

_Once she found what she was looking for, my mom pulled out a quilted blanket that she used to tuck me in with when I was younger. Each pattern had a name in my mother's family tree, and since she was an only child, as was I, she made a pattern with my name on it when I was born. "Mom, you don't have to do that."_

_"Oh pish posh, I want my grandchildren to have something that's going to be a part of them when they get older."_

_We thanked her, before Dr. Gerandy walked in. Our family walked out to give us some privacy, as Dr. Gerandy checked to see if Angela was ready. He had a smile on his face, and said, "Well, looks like the baby is coming now. Let's get you prepare for delivery."_

_I smiled down at Angela, quickly kissing her forehead before getting suited up for delivery. I hope that she and our baby will be okay...and I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out the gender._

* * *

Angela was panting through the delivery, her forehead filled with sweat, as she was holding onto my hand and squeezing it will all of her might. She kept pushing and pushing, until she started to feel light-headed and laid her head back down on the pillow. "I can't do this, Embry! Dr. Gerandy, push the baby back in!"

I wiped her forehead and said, "Anges, you can do this, I know you can! Our baby will be here in a matter of minutes, and I know how much you want to meet him or her. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm ready for all of it."

Angela nodded, kissing me quickly before coming back to pushing again. Stop and push, stop and push was all she did for the next few minutes, before we heard a baby cry. Angela started sobbing tears of joy, before Dr. Gerandy lifted the baby for us to see. "It's a boy!"

I kissed her again, with much more passion, and whispered my thanks to her for giving me the most beautiful gift in the world: fatherhood. As the nurse took him to check his weight, I followed them while they finished with Angela the rest of the procedure. I leaned over to my little boy, gently rubbing my pointer finger over his cheek, as he took my finger into his hand, holding onto it very tightly.

I was mesmerized by this little baby, my little baby! With his ten little fingers and toes, chubby cheeks, and black hair on top of his head, he was a unique blend of both me and Angela in a very interesting way. This little boy was something both Angela and I have created together, on the first night that we connected in every single way; he was a symbol of our love and our miracle child. If I hadn't imprinted on Angela, I wouldn't be where I was today.

Holding him in my arms as I carried him over to his mother, it felt so surreal. I never imagined myself settling down and having a family of my own, but when I met Angela, all of that changed. I realized that I was nothing like my absent father, because I was my person. That doesn't necessarily mean that I had forgiven the man for leaving my mother and I when I was just a baby, but at least I know now that I am nothing like that man...and that was because of my wife and my true love.

She molded me into the man and wolf I had become today, and as I watched her holding our little boy in her arms, while nursing him, I fell even more in love with her. I leaned over to her once she looked my way, and kissed her softly. Once we'd pulled away, I whispered, "I love you, so much."

She ran a thumb over my lower lips and quietly repeated, "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

The nurse came over to us and asked, "Do we have a name?"

Angela and I had talked about it for a while now, and now that he's here, we'd finally gave him the name that was meant to be his own: _Nathan Scott Call._

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far.**

**Collin's Poll is reposted! Please check my profile page and vote if you haven't yet!**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 34 (Embry's POV)

_Previously..._

_I was mesmerized by this little baby, my little baby! With his ten little fingers and toes, chubby cheeks, and black hair on top of his head, he was a unique blend of both me and Angela in a very interesting way. This little boy was something both Angela and I have created together, on the first night that we connected in every single way; he was a symbol of our love and our miracle child. If I hadn't imprinted on Angela, I wouldn't be where I was today._

_Holding him in my arms as I carried him over to his mother, it felt so surreal. I never imagined myself settling down and having a family of my own, but when I met Angela, all of that changed. I realized that I was nothing like my absent father, because I was my person. That doesn't necessarily mean that I had forgiven the man for leaving my mother and I when I was just a baby, but at least I know now that I am nothing like that man...and that was because of my wife and my true love._

_She molded me into the man and wolf I had become today, and as I watched her holding our little boy in her arms, while nursing him, I fell even more in love with her. I leaned over to her once she looked my way, and kissed her softly. Once we'd pulled away, I whispered, "I love you, so much."_

_She ran a thumb over my lower lips and quietly repeated, "I love you too, more than you'll ever know."_

_The nurse came over to us and asked, "Do we have a name?"_

_Angela and I had talked about it for a while now, and now that he's here, we'd finally gave him the name that was meant to be his own: Nathan Scott Call._

* * *

Angela looked so beautiful as the day I'd imprinted on her, and I love watching her hold our son in her arms. She was nursing him, as I sat in the the chair that was given to me. With her matted hair and drowsy eyes, I still find her attractive and yes I wanted her...but I have to wait six weeks before I could have her in my arms again.

Oh well, at least Nathan is here, and now he seems more real than a fairytale, from what Angela told me one time when we were trying to adjust to the pregnancy when we'd first found out. Angela looked up at me and asked, "Do you want to hold him?"

He was already done nursing, and since he needed to burp, I readily took him and gently pat his back. Once he let out all the air bubble, I rested him on my shoulder as he took his needed nap. I turned to see Angela sleeping in the hospital bed, so I leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. She woke up for a moment, but only to kiss me before falling back into a deep slumber.

I rocked Nathan in my arms, and soon I was beginning to fall asleep, until I heard a knock at the door. I opened one of my eyes, only to see both my mother and Angela's coming inside. I pressed my finger to my lip, nodding my head toward my sleeping wife so that they know to be very quiet. I stood up slowly with Nathan in my arms and walked over to them, turning so that they could see his face. I was surprised to find him awake, but he didn't make a sound. Our mothers were so happy, and my mother insisted on holding her first grandchild. I handed him over to her gently, and was happy to see them smiling.

"Oh, was a beautiful little baby." Angela's mother cooed, as she gently stroked Nathan's chubby cheek. He gurgled, flapping his arms around as he leaned into the cool touch after leaving my warmth.

"What is our name?" Mom asked him, but mostly to me.

"I would like you to meet Nathan Scott Call, the newest member of our family." I announced to them, as Mom passed him over. They seemed so happy to finally meet Nathan, and soon, Angela's father came in. Once he saw the baby in his wife's arm, he asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," she replied softly, as she handed Nathan off to his grandfather. Grant that he only has one grandfather in his life, Angela's father was overjoyed with holding the little bundle of joy his daughter gave birth to.

He placed a tender kiss on Nathan's forehead, looked straight at me and said, "He's a true blessing, Embry. I'm glad that you and Angela got married and have him, because without him, I wouldn't have been able to reconcile with my daughter again. I don't even know if I can in the beginning when her mother and I found out, but now that I see how much you care for my daughter and my grandson, I know that she made the right choice in choosing you and the baby. Thank you for being there for her when I wasn't able to, and I'm sorry for the loss of your other baby."

I walked over and hugged him with Nathan snugly squished in between us, and replied, "It's okay, but don't worry, I don't Nathan will be the only one in our little family."

Her father had a stern look, but I think he understood that we wouldn't let Nathan forget about his twin who died before ever being born. Angela and I have talked about it before she went into labor, and we agreed to take Nathan on his birthday every year to the cemetery, so that he could pay his respects to his stillborn twin. Dr. Gerandy told me in private that the stillborn would have been a girl, since he and Carlisle have studied over the ultrasound when we'd found out about the baby. My little girl, I would never forget her, and I swore I would never let me son forget about her, because she was family, even though she never got the chance to meet us.

Angela finally woken up, and took Nathan back into her arms, who was squirming in her father's arms. Once she got him settled, we had a few more visitors before the visiting hours were over, and our mothers stuck around, busy working on Nathan's quilt pattern. Since we told them that we'd planned to have more, they insisted on working together and making extras, for when the next one would come in a year. Probably shouldn't have mentioned that, but at least they're happy..._for now, anyways._

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far. Since Leah's imprint was introduced in past chapters, and a new story is now made...Seth's imprint is now being introduced. Hope you guys will enjoy reading this!**

******I have a couple more new stories that are now in the making, but at the moment, I am having some sort of poll. It is a Twilight crossover with two TV Shows, one of which I have tried writing before then took it down, the other show that was actually cancelled, but so fascinating. At the moment, I'm trying to get contestants for one of the story, while also trying to have some sort of poll for the star character of the story, before I post the next poll for the other story, as well as hopefully finding some new characters to add to the contestant list. If you're interested in checking it out, please look for "The Bachelor-Ready for Love Announcement," and there will be some more information in there. I hope you will enjoy it once I get started writing it, once I have some help with it. I know that it might seem like I'm asking for much, but I'm really not. Thank you very much for the support!**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 35 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"I would like you to meet Nathan Scott Call, the newest member of our family." I announced to them, as Mom passed him over. They seemed so happy to finally meet Nathan, and soon, Angela's father came in. Once he saw the baby in his wife's arm, he asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_"It's a boy," she replied softly, as she handed Nathan off to his grandfather. Grant that he only has one grandfather in his life, Angela's father was overjoyed with holding the little bundle of joy his daughter gave birth to._

_He placed a tender kiss on Nathan's forehead, looked straight at me and said, "He's a true blessing, Embry. I'm glad that you and Angela got married and have him, because without him, I wouldn't have been able to reconcile with my daughter again. I don't even know if I can in the beginning when her mother and I found out, but now that I see how much you care for my daughter and my grandson, I know that she made the right choice in choosing you and the baby. Thank you for being there for her when I wasn't able to, and I'm sorry for the loss of your other baby."_

_I walked over and hugged him with Nathan snugly squished in between us, and replied, "It's okay, but don't worry, I don't Nathan will be the only one in our little family."_

_Her father had a stern look, but I think he understood that we wouldn't let Nathan forget about his twin who died before ever being born. Angela and I have talked about it before she went into labor, and we agreed to take Nathan on his birthday every year to the cemetery, so that he could pay his respects to his stillborn twin. Dr. Gerandy told me in private that the stillborn would have been a girl, since he and Carlisle have studied over the ultrasound when we'd found out about the baby. My little girl, I would never forget her, and I swore I would never let me son forget about her, because she was family, even though she never got the chance to meet us._

_Angela finally woken up, and took Nathan back into her arms, who was squirming in her father's arms. Once she got him settled, we had a few more visitors before the visiting hours were over, and our mothers stuck around, busy working on Nathan's quilt pattern. Since we told them that we'd planned to have more, they insisted on working together and making extras, for when the next one would come in a year. Probably shouldn't have mentioned that, but at least they're happy...for now, anyways._

* * *

It's been about three months since Nathan's birth, and for the first few days after I was discharged from the hospital, it was pretty hectic. We had Loretta and Mom always hovering over us, but Embry was my rock. Whenever I needed time to sleep in after feeding Nathan late at night, Embry would always take care of his needs and make sure he was doing okay before I woke up.

It was raining today, and since Nathan was laying down on his play mat, Embry was working on fixing his toy that had hanging little soft plush things for Nathan to play and drool all over. I rubbed Nathan's tummy, as he gave me his gummy smile and reaching his hands up to my hair. "Is my baby smiling?" I cooed at him, before lifting his shirt and blowing raspberries on his stomach.

He giggled and tugged on my hair, before Embry took Nathan's hands from me. "Okay, no more pulling Mommy's hair. You only do that to Daddy, son."

I laughed when Embry laid down on his back, with Nathan on his stomach. I lied beside them, holding the side of my head with my hand, while my other hand went through Nathan's thick, black curls. Nathan soon fell asleep on Embry, and I kissed his forehead, then Embry's lips. "Love you,"

"Hmm, love you too." He told me, kissing me again, until we heard a knock at the door. I got up and went to open it, and to my surprise, I found Jessica Stanley, holding a two-year-old little girl, mascara running down her cheeks.

"Jessica?" I wasn't sure if I was imagining things, but she nodded her head. She walked into my arms and started bawling out tears, with her daughter in her other arms. I never seen her like this before, and I felt so sorry for her. I looked at Embry, who was now standing with Nathan resting on his shoulders, and soon Jessica pulled away from me.

"Angie, I'm so sorry. I should have never done what I did to you when you were with Ben. I'm really, truly sorry." Jessica cried, as she held her sleeping daughter close to her shivering body.

"Jessica, it's okay. I've forgiven you a long time ago when I met Embry. What are you doing here?"

"Ben cheated on me, and I'm going to file for divorce."

I was stunned, but I figured that Ben would have never been faithful, but Jessica at least deserved better than this. "Jess, I'm so sorry."

"I took my daughter and left, and I don't have anywhere to go. My parents are upset that I'm divorcing, and they don't want to help me. Lauren is on a honeymoon with Tyler, and won't be back for months, and no one else will talk to me. I know I haven't been a good friend to you, but you're the only one I have left. Can I stay here for the night, even if I have to sleep on the couch, I need a place to stay for a night or two? Please Angie, I've never felt so alone until now."

She may have not been a good friend to me, but I could see that she was alone, raising her toddler, and I could see how exhausted she is. Should I let her stay, or throw her out...even I don't know the answer to that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far. Hope you guys will enjoy reading this! **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but I will say that I had major tests and exams to take for biology last week and on Monday this week. Now that I have just finished them, I can spent my remaining parts of the summer before I go back for fall semester to write as much as I can! I have to wait to find out my grade for biology tomorrow, but if I pass with at least a B or a C average, I don't have to worry about retaking the class again...but if I have to retake it again, that would mean that I would have to stay an extra semester (though that was my initial plan before I transfer from community college to a four-year school), focusing primarily on biology again. **

**I thank you for your support, and I am now giving you a special gift by posting new chapters to the current stories that's been up for a long time, and new stories as well, so keep a look out for them! ****Thank you again, my fellow readers and friends, and happy reading!**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 36 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"Jessica?" I wasn't sure if I was imagining things, but she nodded her head. She walked into my arms and started bawling out tears, with her daughter in her other arms. I never seen her like this before, and I felt so sorry for her. I looked at Embry, who was now standing with Nathan resting on his shoulders, and soon Jessica pulled away from me._

_"Angie, I'm so sorry. I should have never done what I did to you when you were with Ben. I'm really, truly sorry." Jessica cried, as she held her sleeping daughter close to her shivering body._

_"Jessica, it's okay. I've forgiven you a long time ago when I met Embry. What are you doing here?"_

_"Ben cheated on me, and I'm going to file for divorce."_

_I was stunned, but I figured that Ben would have never been faithful, but Jessica at least deserved better than this. "Jess, I'm so sorry."_

_"I took my daughter and left, and I don't have anywhere to go. My parents are upset that I'm divorcing, and they don't want to help me. Lauren is on a honeymoon with Tyler, and won't be back for months, and no one else will talk to me. I know I haven't been a good friend to you, but you're the only one I have left. Can I stay here for the night, even if I have to sleep on the couch, I need a place to stay for a night or two? Please Angie, I've never felt so alone until now."_

_She may have not been a good friend to me, but I could see that she was alone, raising her toddler, and I could see how exhausted she is. Should I let her stay, or throw her out...even I don't know the answer to that._

* * *

I was setting up the pull-out couch for Jessica and her daughter, turning it into a perfect makeshift bed for them. Earlier, Embry took me aside and knew that I would feel sorry to see her and her daughter being left out in the cold, and after talking about it, I told Jessica that she could stay for a few days until she could find a place. Jessica and her little girl, whose name was Holly, walked into the living room after freshening up in the bathroom. Holly had the most beautiful light brown curls on the top of her head, as she padded over to me and ran into my legs. I lifted her up into my arms and blew raspberries into her cheeks, causing her to shriek in laughter. "You're such a pretty little girl, aren't you?"

Holly giggled, before reaching for her mother. Jessica smiled at Holly, and I could see that Jessica has truly grown up into a wonderful mother, and this was at first glance after spending a couple of years away from each other. Jessica looked over at me and said, "Thank you, Angela."

"It's no big deal, Jessica, really." I told her, finishing up setting the pull out couch so that it looked like a place for Jessica and Holly to sleep on.

Jessica placed Holly on the pull-out couch once I was done, then looked at me and said, "Look Angie, I'm sorry about everything that has happened between us. I know that you have forgiven me as a person, but I want, more than anything, to be your friend again."

I smiled sympathetically and replied, "Oh Jess, it's okay. I can see that you really meant what you said now, and believe me, you would never lose me as a friend, no matter what."

Jessica smiled through her tears, then hugged me tightly. Yes, I knew it wasn't probably ideal to do so, but in my heart, Jessica would always be my friend. I said goodnight to them, before going to my room, but I stopped by the nursery and checked on my little boy. Leaning over the crib, I smiled down at Nathan who was sleeping peacefully. He rested on his back, his arms spread out like a pair of eagle's wings while sucking on a pacifier. I ran my fingers through his black tuff, and whispered my love to him before heading to bed.

I quickly went into the bathroom and changed in a light pink nightgown, and walking out to find Embry smirking at me on the bed. "Well, judging by what you're wearing I might be getting lucky tonight, right?"

I laughed as I climbed into bed beside him, and said, "Not if we have guests sleeping on the pull-out couch, we aren't."

"Well, that was worth a try." Embry kissed me forehead when he held me in his arms. We lied on the bed in silence, before he asked, "Are you okay?"

I looked up at him in confusion, not really sure about what he was talking about. "Okay about what?"

"I was wondering about after what happened when that guy dumped you for Jessica, and now that he dumped her for another girl...do you feel like it's a repeat of history again?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

I rested the side of my head with one of my hands and said, "No, what is it?"

He sighed, then answered, "I'm just worried that I might lose you again, only this time to a man who broke yours and your friend's hearts."

I giggled, because he was being ridiculous, then kissed him. "You have nothing to worry about, Embry. Besides, you're the only man who I want more than anything in the world, especially since we are married and have a son now...and maybe we'll have more children later on."

Embry made a low growling sound, before kissing me and climbing overtop of me. Taking me into his arms again, I started to laugh softly, as his kisses and touches made me fall even more in love with him...and if only our lives was normal, but yet, it wasn't.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far. Hope you guys will enjoy reading this! **

**I thank those of you whom have helped me and supported me from the author note that I wrote. I appreciated the support, and am glad to tell you that I will continue to write my stories in here, and if there are more insults, I'll just use them as motivation. However, I do wish to know why this Guest person never held a conversation with me about my writings, and only leaves rude reviews and that's it. If this person, whoever it is, is willing to man up and tell me exactly how they feel about my writings, then I could understand their perspective and we could talk it out, but since I don't know, it makes me feel even more frustrated. Nevertheless, I will continue my writing, so thank you everyone and I hope I'll make you proud.**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 37 (Angela's POV)

_Previously..._

_"Oh, it's nothing."_

_I rested the side of my head with one of my hands and said, "No, what is it?"_

_He sighed, then answered, "I'm just worried that I might lose you again, only this time to a man who broke yours and your friend's hearts."_

_I giggled, because he was being ridiculous, then kissed him. "You have nothing to worry about, Embry. Besides, you're the only man who I want more than anything in the world, especially since we are married and have a son now...and maybe we'll have more children later on."_

_Embry made a low growling sound, before kissing me and climbing overtop of me. Taking me into his arms again, I started to laugh softly, as his kisses and touches made me fall even more in love with him...and if only our lives was normal, but yet, it wasn't._

* * *

The next morning, after Embry and I had nothing but unbelievable, hot sex, I went to the nursery to wake up Nathan, only to find it empty. I turned to find the man who tried to save mines and my child's life all those months ago, holding my sleeping baby boy in his arms. "He's a looker, isn't he?" He spoke softly to me, while trying not to wake him.

"How did you get in my house? What are you even doing here?" I asked him.

"I came through the window, so that no one could hear. To be honest, everyone here can sleep through any sound that I could make here."

"But you broke into my house, and while my husband is sleeping and has no idea about you or any of that, because I chose to protect you."

"To which I am grateful for you doing so, Angela. Besides, you are of good heart and of courage, just like the Third Wife."

"I don't understand." I told him, as he moved to lay Nathan back down in the crib.

Once he was sure that Nathan was going to stay asleep, he turned back to me and said, "You've embodied the heart of what the Third Wife had before she'd killed herself to save the love of her life, Taha Akai."

"And how would you know this?"

"Because his spirit dwells within my body, and I cannot get rid of him until all parts of his beloved wife's spirit comes together to reunite with him."

"Wait a minute, how is his spirit inside of your body?"

"I was just about a couple of years older than you when it happened. My wife was at home with our child, while Embry's mother was giving birth to him. My wife had no idea about the affair until after Taha Akai possessed me that day. Anyways, I was on a hike in the forest, not far from here, when I came across a cave. I went in, to find a bright crystal stone in the center of it, along with drawings of the stories from the legends of the tribe, and once I'd touch the crystal, I felt surge of power and pain in my body as well. Once all of it was over, I could hear Taha Akai's voice in the back of my head."

"Is he talking to you now?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Everything I see and hear, so does Taha Akai. It has been like this for many, many years."

"Can't you get rid of him or something?"

"I can't, but you and the other imprints can."

That caught me off guard, and it didn't make any sense to me. What did any of the imprints had to do with this nonsense? "How are we supposed to do that?"

"There were ten unique things about the Third Wife that made her out to be Taha Akai's beloved wife and imprint."

"And what would those be?"

"Bravery, honesty, integrity, loyalty, kindness, nurturing, heart of gold, humorous, loving, and friendship; these things are what embodies the ten imprints of the wolf pack today."

"Wait, you said there are ten imprints, right?" He nodded to confirm the answer. "But there's only seven imprints, and one of those imprints is my brother, who's soul mate is the first ever female wolf in the Quileute history. How is it possible that any of it can happen?"

"Believe me, Angela...there will be ten imprints, and once you can see the single trait in each of them, including yourself, you will be too late."

"Anges, where are you?" Embry called out. I turned toward the door, then turned back to find that the man disappeared again. Embry walked into the nursery and rested his hands on my shoulders and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine." I answered...when in reality, I wasn't.

* * *

**Questions sent to me from the readers:**

**Question 1: So is Seth going to imprint on Jessica? That would be really interesting..**

**Answer: I promise myself that once everyone has voted on who should be the perfect imprint for the ones who don't have any, that I would not spoil the surprise. I will not say that if it is true or not true that Seth's imprint will be Jessica, but I promise in the next chapter, you will know the truth. Also, as a little surprise as well for Brady and Collin's imprints, theirs will be coming soon...and trust me, you won't want to miss the biggest surprise either!**

**Question 2: But what happened to the vamp and the golden wolf? Are you going to bring them back into the story later?**

**Answer: The vampire is still lurking in the shadows, to be specific, I guess. The vampire will make their appearance again, and they won't be alone, in fact. Actually, for this vampire, with the army that will be formed, one of the imprints will be placed in grave danger, and trust me, it's not just Angela after her encounter with the vampire. Since you've already seen a glimpse of the golden wolf, he will be back in future chapters, that I can guarantee.**

**Please keep sending me any more questions you have; I love to read and answer them as best I can!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far. Hope you guys will enjoy reading this!**

******I do have an announcement to make: next Wednesday, I will be going back to school, and since I'm also working extra hours at work as well, my time on here will be limited on certain days. I will try my best to write at least a chapter for each story when I get the chance, so please bear with me through this.**

**Also, please check out "The Bachelor-Ready for Love Announcement," for there's another story that will be coming soon. Really appreciate it, so please check it out! **

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 38 (Angela's POV)

After that, I kept my mouth shut, still trying to figure out what Embry's father meant when he said that the imprints have a certain part of the Third Wife but I came up empty. I shouldn't be worrying about that, when I have my family to be focusing on, as well as Jessica needing a new place to live for just her and her little girl. Embry and I walked into the kitchen, with Embry carrying Nathan, where we found Jessica making us a large breakfast. Embry and I glanced at one another, not sure of what to make of it, when Jessica turned to us and smiled. "Uh...surprise?"

"What's all this for?" Embry asked, as he placed Nathan in the high chair.

Jessica ran her fingers through Holly's curls and said, "Well, I wanted to thank you guys for letting me and my baby stay here for the night. I know it might seem like it's an inconvenience, but I hope you're okay with me giving you this as a way of payment and gratitude."

I smiled and replied, "Thank you, Jessica. This is really nice of you to do this for us, truly." Jessica sighed in relief, while I started tickling Holly's tummy.

There was a knock at the door, and Embry went to answer it. Leah walked into the kitchen, and sat down beside me. I knew it's been rough on both Leah and my brother for the past couple of weeks, mainly because Matt had to go back to New York again, though I knew the reason he was going back. Though Leah and Matt were moving pretty fast for the past several months, and he did ask her to move in with him and she hasn't given him his answer quite yet (reason being because of her secret heritage that she still hasn't told him about yet and that she hasn't figured out what she was going to do for her future, now that she's thinking about retiring from the pack). The reason why he did go back, was because he had a client and very good friend whose a jewelry designer, and Matt told me that he's planning on creating Leah's engagement ring first before asking her mother for her hand in marriage.

Matt told me and Embry about it a week before he left for New York, and he wanted our insight about. I told Matt that he needed to tell her about his clinical depression, because she at least needs to understand about what his life is like with it, and he told me that he would do it by bringing her to New York with him and introducing her to his therapist. I wasn't sure if it would work, but he wants to do it, which made me proud of him.

Anyways, Leah and Jessica greeted one another before she asked me, "Have you heard from Matt lately?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I don't know what's going on with him. He said he wants me to go with him to New York next month when he goes back, but I don't know about it."

"Why are you so worried?" Embry asked, not taking his eyes off of Nathan as he fed him some baby food. "Leah, you never worry about the little things."

"Shut up, Embry." Leah said, gritting her teeth.

Jessica asked, "How long have you and Matt been together?"

"I don't know, maybe eight months."

"Well, that's pretty serious. I think you should go,"

"I don't know..."

I patted Leah's arm and added, "Jess is right, you should take a chance. Who knows, he might be the guy that you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

Leah thought about it for a moment, and before she could speak, there was another knock at the door. I wasn't sure what was going on this morning, but if the entire pack comes into our house, I will not sleep with Embry for the next couple of nights. I got up and answered it, only to find Leah's brother Seth on the other side of it. "Oh, hey Seth. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Angela, are Leah and Embry here?" He asked me.

"Well, Embry does live here because he is my husband, and yes, Leah just stopped by." I said, sarcastically.

Seth laughed and walked in. "Embry, Leah, we gotta go..."

I wasn't sure of what just happened, but once I saw Seth and Jessica staring at each other and thinking back to what _he_ said, it was too good to be true. "Uh Seth, you okay?" I asked him, as I waved my hand in front of his face. He nodded, before extending his hand out to greet Jessica, and I swear I could hear her giggling.

Now I am beginning to see that we are in danger, and now there are eight imprints...and the only shape shifters left whom haven't imprinted yet were Collin and Brady. We are doomed!

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you to those of you who are enjoying my story, I'm glad that you all liked it so far. Hope you guys will enjoy reading this! By the way, I won't be writing Seth's story right away, even though I did that with Leah. I wanted to wait until after I finish Leah's story. That might also go for Brady and Collin's stories as well, but it seems a bit easier that way, so I hope everyone will be okay with that.**

**********Also, please check out "The Bachelor-Ready for Love Announcement," for there's another story that will be coming soon, as well as "The Rose Saga Announcement". Really appreciate it, so please check it out! **

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter to the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

Chapter 39 (Angela's POV)

It's been a good three months since Seth imprinted on Jessica, and boy did a lot of things happened during that time. Well, after a week of staying with me and Embry, Jessica finally bought herself an apartment that was fit for her and Holly. Luckily, they were staying on the reservation, and they were living in the same apartment that Seth was living in...conveniently they live across the hall from each other. Seth seemed to be over the moon about his imprint and being able to spend some time with her and her daughter. I found it to be very sweet and adorable, although the others have said otherwise; then again, those two knuckleheads Brady and Collin might end up joining him too.

Matt and Leah did go to New York together, and after Leah learned about Matt's depression and Matt discovered Leah's wolf life, they ended up getting engage...and a lot more. They seemed to have it pretty easy when they have both been hiding something from each other, but at least they are happy together. Leah said that she's planning on retiring from the pack and is getting her things together for when she moves to New York with Matt. Leah said that it's time for her to start a new chapter in her life, and I was very happy for them.

The vampire was still on the loose, but we still have no idea where it is. Embry worries about mines and Nathan's safety all the time, that it really stressed him out more than I could even imagine. He was always patrolling days and nights, and when he had a break from patrolling and working with Jake and Quil at the mechanic shop that they've opened together just a month ago, he would always sleep and never spend any time with me or our son. It's hard being a single parent today, and I hate feeling that way. I had to leave my job at the library and wasn't able to continue going to school, because mostly I was at home with Nathan.

Nathan is my pride and joy, yes, but it's hard feeling so alone and useless in the world. Without Embry here to help me or to even let me in, I just don't know where I belong anymore. Am I fit to be a wife of a spirit warrior or not? I've consoled in Emily, Kim, and Rachel, and all of them have successful relationships with their werewolves, but now I don't even have that with my wolf.

My parents were out-of-town on a little cruise that my brothers and I paid for, so I couldn't speak to them...and I wasn't comfortable talking to Embry about how I feel, because I knew he would start to feel guilty and soon enough I would be as well, but as I was trying to feed Nathan, I knew I had to try...for our son's sake. Embry walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He kissed Nathan's forehead and then mines and said, "I won't be home for dinner tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I placed a teething cookie toy for Nathan to chew on, and stood up from my seat. "That's all you ever say, Embry."

"Angela, what are you talking about?"

"You always say you have to either patrol or work, won't be home for dinner, we'll see you in the morning. When I do see you in the morning, you're tired and already out of the house or your asleep on the couch or in bed."

"Angela, I'm trying to protect you and our son. That's all I'm doing, just for you guys."

"But you're never here, Embry. Nathan needs his father, and I need my husband. Is this the way that our lives are going to be like from now on, with you disappearing all hours, and I'm at home taking care of our son on my own. I can't play the single parent forever, Embry!"

"Angela, I love you and Nathan more than life itself! I'm doing whatever it takes to make you two safe, that's all that I am doing!"

"And you rather leave us than stay and be a part of a family, is that it?"

Embry scoffed and headed toward the door. "Embry, if you go out that door, I won't be here when you come home."

Embry stared at me longingly for a moment, then closed the door behind him. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, knowing that I am now losing my husband, and he has already made a point that he doesn't want me here. I roughly wiped the tears from my eyes and picked up Nathan from his high chair, and went into his room. I was already packing mines and Nathan's clothes and other necessities, and once everything was in the car, I took one last look at the house, before carrying Nathan to the car and driving away.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ****and please let me know what you think, from Dreamcatcher94**


End file.
